


The Chosen Seven

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Breast Fucking, Breast fixation, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, King Jon Snow, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Missionary Position, Queen Daenerys, Reverse cowgirl position, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: King Jon and Queen Daenerys need an heir, but the queen is barren.  Their solution: Jon impregnates seven women, one from each of the Seven Kingdoms.  And the queen is there to personally oversee each impregnation.





	1. The North: Sansa Stark

“Are you sure about this? Some of these women could present…complications.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Daenerys Targaryen said, smiling at Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King and Queen. There had been the potential for strife when she and Jon married, leaving two potential Hands but only one position. Tyrion had been more than happy to let Davos take the job since he himself had been named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. 

“We are sure,” Jon added, clapping Davos on the shoulder. The two of them had put a lot of thought into this, and this was the best plan they could come up with.

After fighting off the dead, defeating Cersei and her army of sellswords had been almost anticlimactic. The woman had executed her hostage Grey Worm as one final act of petty defiance, but she had fallen all the same. The war was won, and King Jon and Queen Daenerys were prepared to rule Westeros side by side, sharing power equally as they did their best to help the realm recover from years of war.

But while the war might be over, there was something that had to be done if they wanted to ensure Westeros wouldn’t descend into chaos and strife once they were gone. For a king and queen to continue their lineage, they needed an heir, and preferably more than one in case disaster struck. Thanks to the maegi Mirri Maz Duur, however, Daenerys was incapable of birthing any children. How could they continue their line if she couldn’t provide an heir?

Tyrion had proposed a most interesting plan, one that would offer them not one heir, but seven. The king and queen would choose one highborn lady from each of the Seven Kingdoms, and should that lady accept, she and Jon would couple until his seed took root. Once the child was born, they would come to live in King’s Landing and be raised by Jon and Daenerys as a prince or princess. One of them would eventually succeed them as the new ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

All seven of the women they’d chosen had accepted, some out of fondness for Jon, some out of regret, and some out of a simple desire to produce a child that might one day become king or queen. Now it was time for Jon to visit each highborn lady one by one and get to the important business of creating heirs. And Dany would be going with him. 

Davos and the rest of the small council could take care of King’s Landing in their absence. For Dany, nothing could be more important than being right there to watch all seven of her future children be conceived.

\--

“The recovery seems to be going well. Just looking around, it’s hard to believe we fought the greatest battle for our lives here.” 

“And against the army of the dead, even,” Sansa Stark said, smiling slightly. 

“You really have done a great job putting it all back together,” Daenerys said. “Winterfell is in good hands with you as its ruler.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” the female Warden of the North said politely. “I’m honored to have you here.”

“I’m honored to be here.” She was also relieved that her relationships with Jon’s family were on much more solid ground these days. She and Sansa hadn’t gotten along at first, as they’d both seen each other as a threat. But Jon had been a unifying force for them both. Dany saw the way he interacted with her and how much she obviously meant to him, and resolved to put more effort into pushing past their differences and getting to know her better. Sansa witnessed the trust Jon had in Dany and realized that maybe they didn’t need to be enemies. And then, of course, there were the battles they’d fought together against first the undead and then Cersei. Sansa and the northern forces had fought loyally in both, and it had been an easy choice to allow her to rule Winterfell, especially since her brother Bran had gone into the far north after the war was won.

“I was surprised when I got your letter,” Sansa said. “It’s definitely a unique solution.”

“Surprised, but not reluctant?” Dany wanted to know. “Is this something you want to do, or are you doing it because you feel like you have to?” She wouldn’t deny that she would be disappointed if their child from the North came from anyone other than Sansa, but she wouldn’t force Jon’s beloved cousin to do this if she didn’t truly want to.

“I do feel indebted to you both,” Sansa admitted. “Jon was there for me when I had nowhere else to go, and without you and your army, the dead would have overwhelmed us.” Dany frowned, but she wasn’t finished. “But I do want this. When I was a girl, I wanted to be the queen. Maybe this child will rule one day.”

“Are you disappointed you aren’t a queen?” She was feeling wary again. She knew Sansa hadn’t been happy when Jon put down his crown as King in the North, back before they’d known his true lineage and his compelling claim to the Iron Throne. She felt as if Sansa might have been hoping to maintain Northern independence, but she hadn’t shown any anger when the new king and queen declared her as Warden of the North instead.

“No,” the redhead said, shaking her head. “Those dreams, like my time in King’s Landing, are better off forgotten. My place is here, in Winterfell, protecting the North. And now that there are rulers I know I can trust in the capital, I’m comfortable with the North being part of the Seven Kingdoms again.” That was a relief to hear. It had been a point of contention between Sansa and Jon, with Sansa feeling like he had betrayed their dead “brother” Robb’s memory by voluntarily giving up their independence. But if they’d earned her trust and she was content with things as they now were, Daenerys could rest easy knowing that the North was secure.

“And what of an heir of your own to inherit Winterfell? Any particular lucky young man you’ve got your eye on?” she asked with a teasing grin.

“No,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes. “There are plenty who are interested, but I’m in no rush. I’ll wait for the right man to come along.”

“Fortunate for us, I suppose,” Daenerys mused. “No jealous husband to deal with.” That wasn’t going to be the case every time. Not all of their chosen seven were unattached like Sansa.

“No,” she agreed. “I would’ve agreed to this even if there were though.”

“Oh? Is this something you’ve fantasized about, being with Jon?” Sansa’s pale cheeks broke out in a blush immediately. Now that was interesting. 

“Not growing up,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous habit. “Only after I saw him again at the Wall, and we retook Winterfell from Ramsay. I definitely started thinking about him after that, and it became easier to do so when I found out he’s not actually my brother.”

“Well, you won’t have to think about it anymore. You’ll be able to experience it for yourself, and I guarantee you won’t be left wanting.” Daenerys could see the excitement in Sansa’s eyes as she spoke, and she felt a bit of it herself. While her stated reason for coming was to be able to confirm each woman’s impregnation for herself, that wasn’t her sole motivation. The idea of watching her handsome husband, her king fuck these highborn ladies and seed all seven of them filled her with a sense of anticipation that she couldn’t fully explain. She couldn’t explain it, but she didn’t try and ignore it either. She embraced it.

“Tonight can’t get here soon enough,” Sansa said, fidgeting in her chair and adjusting the neckline of her thick black dress. She was heavily layered to account for the cold temperatures, but tonight she was going to remove every last bit of it for Jon, and for her too. 

“It really can’t,” Daenerys said, already imagining what the tall redhead might look like naked.

\--

“Gods, you’re so lovely,” Jon muttered, kissing Sansa’s bare shoulder. 

Daenerys agreed, though she didn’t say so aloud. She just sat in her comfortable chair, sipped her wine and watched as her husband undressed the Warden of the North layer by layer.

All of her layers were off now, leaving her body fully exposed, and what a body it was. She was tall, not nearly so tall as Brienne of course, but taller than most women Daenerys had met. She had long, long legs, legs that Dany could already imagine pressing tightly against Jon’s face while he gave her the lord’s kiss. Those enviable legs led up to an arse that Dany humbly felt wasn’t as firm as her own, but that didn’t make her want to squeeze and spank it any less. 

Her eyes traveled up the Stark woman’s pale belly and took in her breasts with great interest. They weren’t massive, but she didn’t have anything to feel insecure about either. They looked like a decent handful, and she was sure Jon would have fun playing with them.

With Sansa fully nude, she hurried to get the last of Jon’s clothing off so they could really start having fun. She’d already gotten his boots off and taken care of everything below the waist, so all that was left were his breeches. Sansa knelt to pull those off of him, and gasped as his erect cock popped out and very nearly smacked her in the face. He must have been looking forward to this a great deal if he was already fully hard before she’d even gotten him naked.

“It’s so big,” Sansa breathed, staring at her cousin’s cock in awe. Daenerys smirked knowingly. She well remembered her own surprise the first time she’d seen it. Daario had been generously endowed, and Drogo bigger still, but Jon had them both beat. She considered herself very lucky to have a king so well equipped to please her, and now Sansa was getting a look at it for herself. And if she was anything like Dany, looking wouldn’t be enough for very long.

Sure enough, the redhead grabbed Jon’s cock and started to stroke it. She went slowly at first and then started picking up speed, working her hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace. Dany was hoping to see her move on to sucking him off, and indeed Sansa began to build up to that by licking the tip of his cock. But both women were disappointed when Jon reached down to pull her up to her feet before she could go any further.

“I want to make love to you,” he said affectionately. “I want to worship you, the way you’ve always deserved. I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

It was an emotional statement, full of love that was decidedly not platonic. Most women probably would have felt threatened if they saw and heard their husband say this to another woman with such open intensity. If this exact same moment had happened with this exact same woman the last time she visited Winterfell, Daenerys would have been furious. But she felt zero jealousy now, and she wasn’t the least bit insecure about his feelings for her. He was hers just as much as she was his, and they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Sansa’s time with him was destined to be fleeting and temporary, and Daenerys would not begrudge it of either of them. Whatever feelings Jon and Sansa might have developed and repressed could be freely explored for the time being, at least until he’d gotten her pregnant. To be honest, Daenerys found the show of emotion more than a little arousing. They might be cousins in truth, which would raise no eyebrows in Westeros, but they’d spent most of their lives believing they were half-siblings. Perhaps it was the Targaryen blood in her, but Dany’s heart raced as Jon stated his intention and then scooped her into his arms.

Jon carried his cousin over to her bed and gently set her down atop the furs. She held her arms out, inviting him in, and he took that invitation happily. He climbed onto the bed and swooped down to kiss her. Sansa met his kiss head-on, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down so his body weight pressed her down into the bed. They got swept up in their passion, throwing themselves into this opportunity to kiss and embrace all that they felt for each other. This kiss proved beyond all doubt that Sansa hadn't agreed to do this out of obligation or gratefulness, but Dany already knew that. What she was now learning was that just as Sansa felt something for Jon, he felt something for her too. He'd never mentioned it to Daenerys, but it was obvious here. This wasn't simply the king carrying out his duty to produce heirs to the throne; this was her husband showing another woman how much he desired her and how much she meant to him.

The king's lips worked their way down his temporary lover's body, dropping kisses on her neck, licking her breasts and giving her nipples a quick suck, and then across her flat belly. Down and down he went, and then he got down on his stomach, spread her legs and brought his face in closer. Dany's focus was on Sansa. She herself had been confused when Jon first made this move with her, and she'd since learned that her reaction was normal. What Jon was about to do was not something most men in Westeros did for their ladies, and she couldn't wait to see Sansa's reaction.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked. She tried to close her legs, but Jon's strong arms held them in place easily. Dany held her breath and watched the other woman's face closely. She didn't want to miss a second.

"OH!" Sansa exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her mouth parting open in shock when Jon's tongue took its first lick. Dany bit her lip, not wanting to moan out loud. They were lost in their own little world right now, just the two of them, and she didn't want to do anything that might disturb them. Jon was worshipping her body with his tongue, and having been on the receiving end of such devotion many times herself, Daenerys wasn't about to deprive Sansa of this wonderful moment. If she was enjoying it half as much as Dany always did, this would be something Sansa would remember fondly for the rest of her life.

"Oh, Jon!" Sansa groaned. "Please don't stop!" Her hands threaded through his curly black hair, holding on as if holding him in place and preventing him from pulling away. There was no need for that; unless she demanded it, Jon was going to keep licking her until she was well and truly satisfied. 

The lord's kiss continued, and Sansa kept getting louder as Jon treated her to his oral skills. If she hadn't felt it for herself she might think the girl was putting on an act for his benefit, but Daenerys knew Sana was not exaggerating her pleasure in the slightest. He was doing things with his tongue that she had never felt before, and unless she was extremely lucky or her future husband was very open to suggestions, she might not ever feel it again. Sansa's breathing grew heavy, and Dany could see how hard she was gripping his hair. It was like she wanted to hold on and never let go. She understood that desire, of course, though she was going to need her husband and king back eventually.

"Keep going, brother!" Sansa whined. Dany's hand, which had been idly fondling her own breast through her clothing, stilled. Did she even realize what she'd just said, what she'd just called Jon? "Keep licking me!" she shouted. Either she didn't realize it, or she didn't care.

Regardless, she needn't have asked. Jon's tongue was hard at work between her legs, and his fingers had joined in the fun as well. He had moved to sticking his fingers inside of her, which Daenerys obviously couldn't observe for herself in spite of how close she was sitting. But unless he was doing things completely differently it was easy for her to guess how he was currently moving those fingers. After starting with some rubbing and then slow movements after penetration, he liked to move his fingers inside of her in a swirling, circular pattern. It always did such delightful things for her, and if he was giving Sansa a similar treatment than it was working just as well for the redhead.

His tongue wasn't getting a rest just because his fingers had taken over with the penetration. In fact, the task his lips and tongue was now performing was an even more crucial one in Dany's opinion. Once he got his lover properly worked up and stimulated, he invariably would start paying attention to her clit. Sometimes he did so with his fingers, but with Sansa he'd chosen to use his mouth instead. As always, he was a very attentive and adaptable lover. She'd reacted reasonably well to the side to side sweeps of his tongue, but her moans had hit another level entirely when he'd switched to a gentle suction. He'd taken note of that reaction, and the light clit sucking was here to stay from that point forward.

Daenerys watched the way Sansa's body squirmed and writhed, the way her hands would aimlessly drift from grabbing his hair to flailing against the bed, and wondered if this was how she herself looked when Jon was giving her this treatment. If so, it was easy for her to understand why he loved doing this so often. It was pretty damn erotic to watch Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North, lose her composure.

"Yes!" Sansa said, her voice getting huskier. "Yes, Jon! I'm so close! So close!"

Her body backed up her voice's claim. Her hips were bucking so much that Jon had to stop fingering her so he could use both hands to hold her restless body down. He probably didn't need the fingers at this point anyway, because Sansa was close and the stimulation on her clit should be more than enough to take her the rest of the way.

The queen's assessment was accurate, because it wasn't much more than a minute later that Sansa came with a loud cry. She held onto Jon's hair, keeping him trapped between her thighs, not that he wanted to be anywhere else anyway. He remained where he was without complaint, only pulling his head up and leaning back onto his knees after Lady Stark was sprawled out on the bed and recovering from her climax. Daenerys licked her lips when she saw her husband's beard now wet and shiny, visual proof of the selfless deed he'd just performed for his cousin. 

"Gods," Sansa said, hand pressed to her forehead as she recuperated and came to grips with what Jon had just done for her, and to her. She looked over at Daenerys. "Does he do that to you often, or is it only for special occasions?"

"He loves it as much as I do," the queen said, grinning at the envious look on Sansa's face. "Most of the time I don't even need to ask."

"Lucky bitch," Sansa muttered, and then her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. "I mean, you're very fortunate, Your Grace."

"No, you're right," she said, laughing. "I am a lucky bitch."

"I hate to intrude on your little chat, but can I go back to making love to this beautiful woman now?" Jon asked, though the amused smile on his face betrayed his words.

"By all means," Daenerys said, holding her arms up in front of her. "Don't let me interfere."

Jon smirked at her before turning his attention to the naked woman within arm's reach. He rose back up to look into Sansa's eyes again, and they shared another kiss that was no less passionate than earlier. He didn't content himself with just that for long though. Her husband was now impatient for more, and who could blame him? He'd just set his own needs aside so he could please Sansa and give her something unexpected and wonderful, but now it was time for him to think about himself.

Daenerys wondered if he'd ask Sansa to use her mouth on him in return, but he took his cock in hand and guided it into position between her legs. He rubbed his cock against her opening, sliding back and forth but not actually penetrating her. She panted and stared up at him, waiting for that moment she'd likely been dreaming about for years. When it didn't come, she decided to beg for it.

"Put it in, Jon," she whispered. "Please, give it to me. Make love to me." Jon nodded and began to push his hips forward. Sansa held her breath in anticipation, and Daenerys wasn't far off herself.

Jon kept going forward, and she sighed as he slowly slid his cock into her. He carefully pushed on, inserting more and more of his length inside of Sansa's body until he got it all the way in. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, the cousins looked into each other's eyes and shared a fond smile. He brushed some of her long red hair off of her forehead and gave her yet another sweet kiss on the lips. They kept kissing even as Jon pulled back, and then pushed right back in. He seemed content with that rhythm, rocking into her slowly but consistently. Considering Sansa's only response was to run her hands down his back, squeeze his arse and keep right on kissing him, she appeared to be fine with it too. They were in no hurry to rush to the finish. Dany knew that Jon could keep a pace like this going all night, and that might very well have been what both he and Sansa were hoping for. This wasn't about duty, about going through the motions and having sex so they could have a child. That would be a desired consequence, but it wasn't why Jon was currently moving inside of this beautiful redhead he'd known for his entire life. This was truly making love, in every sense of the word.

It was a strange feeling, watching her husband make love to a gorgeous woman. Strange, but not unpleasant. She felt a stirring between her legs, and it took all of her willpower not to pull her clothing off and rub herself. Maybe they wouldn't have minded, and it's possible they wouldn't have even noticed. But she oddly felt like she'd be intruding on their special moment. Tonight wasn't about her needs, whether it be the need for an heir or the need to pleasure herself. She'd thought that was what it was about before they arrived in Winterfell, but she now knew she had been wrong. Tonight was all about Jon and Sansa, about them expressing their love for each other and sharing something that perhaps in another life they would have shared every night. They weren't going to have every night, but they did at least have tonight, and Daenerys didn't want to stand in their way or force them to focus on anything or anyone but each other.

Dany relaxed in her chair, feeling oddly privileged to be able to witness this. She settled in for what promised to be a long night, and she wasn't wrong. Jon and Sansa made love leisurely, never rising above that initial soft, slow pace. It was gentler than she herself would ever be satisfied with. She did enjoy tenderness and love, and had shared plenty of both with Jon, but eventually she always craved something more, something faster and harder and wilder. Sansa didn't seem to share that same need, because she never once said or did anything to try and get him to speed up. She just kissed him and took the opportunity to let her hands explore his muscular body, from back to legs, with particular attention paid to his arse. That was a constant point of interest for Daenerys as well, so she definitely understood why Sansa kept squeezing it.

She hadn't kept track of how long they made slow, sweet love in Sansa's bed. It had to have lasted for hours, but how many? Two, three, four? She didn't know, and she doubted either of them had a clue. They were too lost in each other to be aware of much else. Dany wouldn't be surprised if they'd forgotten she was even in the bedchamber with them, so focused were they on the slow but steady thrusts of Jon's cock inside of her cunt. Once again Dany found her hand twitching; the need to touch herself was wrong. But she continued to resist. She felt like this particular night with this particular woman was something that called for restraint on her part, no matter how much she might want to get off. But there would be other nights with other women, six other women to be exact, and she didn't think any of those encounters were going to feel as intimate as this one. Only one of those women had a connection with Jon that could rival Sansa's, and Dany had a feeling that his time with that particular woman wasn't going to be nearly so gentle and loving as this. They loved each other, without question, but she didn't strike Dany as the kind of woman who was interested in slow and sweet. She might even actively encourage Dany to take her clothes off and pleasure herself while she watched them fuck.

Tonight wasn't about that wild woman they'd meet in the Stormlands though, or any of the women Jon would be bedding in the other five kingdoms. Tonight was all about Sansa, all about Jon expressing his love for her in as romantic a night of sex as Daenerys had ever seen or felt.

Even with their slow pace that prolonged their lovemaking far beyond the usual, their bodies were eventually going to demand release. And after what had to have been hours but might as well have been a day for all Daenerys knew, Sansa broke first.

"Yes, Jon," she whispered. It didn't travel far, but Dany was so close that she still heard it clearly. "Yes, I'm almost there. I'm almost there. Make me cum, brother." There it was again: brother. Was this simply old habits kicking in, or did thinking of him as her brother make this even more fulfilling for Sansa?

Jon heard her plea loud and clear, and he answered it. He suddenly sped up, thrusting his hips and driving his cock into her with an intensity that was more reminiscent of how Dany usually liked it. Sansa grunted at the sudden shift, her hands clawed at his back, and she threw her head back against her pillow.

"Yes!" she said, her voice getting louder to match his faster thrusts. "Yes! I'm cumming, Jon! I'm cumming, brother!" Daenerys had to turn her head and press her face against her arm to stifle her whimper. She didn't know if calling him brother was unintentional or if it was an exciting taboo for Sansa, but the queen definitively knew that it was hot as hell to hear. It might have had a similar effect on Jon, because he groaned out loud and came inside of Sansa mere seconds later. 

"Oh Gods," Sansa moaned. "Fill me up, Jon. Give it all to me. Give me your seed, brother, and let me give you a child."

For Daenerys, there was no stopping her immediate reaction now. Before she even had a chance, she moaned loudly. Both of their eyes snapped over to look at her. Maybe she really had been right about them forgetting about her. That wasn't something a queen usually encountered, but tonight Daenerys had no problem with it. She smiled at them both and nodded. Jon nodded as well and smiled widely; he understood her better than anyone else in her life, and seemed to know what she was thinking and feeling without her needing to say a thing. Sansa smiled as well, though hers was smaller and more uncertain.

Sansa didn't have a chance to dwell on what her queen might have been thinking for long, because Jon placed his finger under her chin, turned her face back to his and kissed her lips once again. They continued to kiss long after their pleasure had died down, and by the time Jon broke away from her lips and pulled out of her, his cock was flaccid.

"Was that everything you wanted, Sansa?" Jon asked, peering at her as he laid down on his back beside her.

"Everything and more," she said, sighing. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. "I'll never forget it. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Jon said. "That was incredible." He kissed her cheek and pulled her into his side, letting her snuggle against him.

"As should I," Daenerys said, standing up from her chair. "Thank you, Sansa, for agreeing to do this for us. I know there's no other woman in the North who Jon would have rather had carry our child." Sansa pulled her head up to look at her, and Daenerys' breath caught in her throat at the raw emotion she saw on her face. 

"You're welcome," Sansa said quietly. "And thank you, Daenerys. For everything."

Dany smiled and nodded at her, understanding what the other woman meant. Dany and Jon were getting a lot out of this arrangement, but so was Sansa. She'd gotten the chance to make love with a man she'd desired for years, a man who was seemingly lost to her forever, and she'd done so with the full approval and even encouragement of his wife.

"Now that the deed is done, I think I'll go check on Drogon," Dany said, walking towards the door. "Wouldn't want the poor boy to feel ignored."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jon asked. "Or should I just meet you in our chambers later?"

"We've had plenty of nights together, and we'll have plenty more," Dany said, not turning around to look at him. "I think you can stay right where you are, at least for tonight."

She opened the door and walked out, leaving him with Sansa for the night.

\--

_Omake_

"Lady Sansa? Are you alright?"

Sansa jerked to attention, pulling herself out of her remembrances to look up at her most trusted guard, who was peering down at her in concern.

"Sorry, Brienne, what was that?" she asked.

"I was asking if you're alright."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute," Brienne explained. "Do you need to go lie down?"

"I'm alright," Sansa said.

"Are you sure? Should you really be pushing yourself so hard in your condition? I could fetch the maester--"

"Brienne, relax," she said, placing her hand on top of the other woman's. She was fierce with a sword in hand, but she was far more nervous about Sansa's pregnancy than Sansa herself was. "The baby is alright, and so am I." 

She pulled her hand off of Brienne's, placed it on her swollen belly and smiled.

The king and queen's stay in Winterfell had been a glorious time for all, and for Sansa in particular. She'd been able to indulge in every forbidden fantasy she'd ever had about Jon, the man who had been raised as her half-brother and was now her cousin and her king. He'd never be hers, not truly, not once he'd met Daenerys. That reality had filled her with jealousy once, but now she had made her peace with the way things had turned out. Having Jon in her bed and in her heart, however briefly, had been more wonderful than she could have ever hoped. How could she continue to hold a grudge against the queen when she'd willingly let Jon spend day after day, night after night making love to her just like she'd dreamed?

Jon was her king, and Daenerys was her queen. The thought didn't make her despair as it once did. She could honestly say she was happy for them both, and she was happy she would soon be able to give them a prince or a princess to raise in King's Landing. Maybe her child would even be king or queen someday, like she'd once dreamed of for herself. If that happened, she was sure the child would be an excellent ruler. He or she would have two excellent parents to learn from, after all. And they'd have an "aunt" Sansa who would rush to King's Landing with the entire power of the North at her back if any dared threaten them.

But if one of their other children was chosen instead, Sansa wouldn't be disappointed. Lusting for a crown had gotten her nothing but grief and tragedy. Whichever of their seven future children eventually ascended to the throne would have the weight of all Seven Kingdoms on their shoulders, which was a lot of responsibility even in times of peace. It might be just as well if her child, the child born in the North, never sat on the Iron Throne. King's Landing had rarely been kind to the Starks, and the child had Stark blood in them no matter what their name was.

Sansa would love the child regardless. How could she not? This child growing in her belly was proof that she really had made love with Jon, that he truly did love her even if another woman, a woman who held no less of a claim on his heart, was the one he was going to spend his life with. 

Daenerys got to keep him, but for that time, however brief, he had been hers. For that, Sansa would be forever grateful to him, to her, and to the future Targaryen prince or princess growing in her belly.


	2. The Iron Islands: Asha Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and love could be felt in Winterfell, but the trip to the Iron Islands is about pure carnal pleasure with the dominant Asha Greyjoy.

"How are the Iron Islands treating you?" How to answer that? Jon didn't know what she wanted to hear. Fortunately Daenerys, who had more experience dealing with the new ruler of the Iron Islands, spoke for them.

"Hostilely," the queen said bluntly. Asha Greyjoy threw her head back and laughed deeply as she personally escorted them inside the castle on Pyke.

"Aye, I'd think so," she said, grinning at her king and queen. "My people weren't exactly happy with me for giving up the Seastone Chair. They don't think we should be kneeling to anyone, and they're not happy you're here. ESPECIALLY not since you're here to fuck a baby into my belly." 

"Do we have anything to worry about?" Jon asked, frowning. He'd had a mistrust of the Iron Islanders since childhood thanks to their violent culture built around "paying the iron price", and this woman's brother had only solidified Jon's feelings when he betrayed Robb and took Winterfell. He'd made up for it in the end, sacrificing his life to help them defeat the Others once and for all, but old grudges died hard.

"After you flew here on two full-sized dragons?" Asha asked, smirking. "No. The Ironborn might be stubborn, but even we aren't stupid enough to think we can take down two dragons."

"Especially after the example I made of your uncle Euron," Daenerys said firmly. Jon hadn't been there for that, as he was busy scattering the remnants of the Bolton army in the north, but he'd definitely heard the stories. Those who had been arguing against Asha's plan to forsake the Iron Island's independence and join with Daenerys had gotten in line pretty quick once they saw Euron Crow's Eye burned alive by Drogon.

"Yeah, thanks for that!" Asha said cheerily, reminding Jon of just how odd the Greyjoy family relationships were. He couldn't imagine being so pleased about an uncle of his dying in such brutal fashion. "It made my path to lordship of the Iron Islands much easier."

"A lordship that has worked out well for us all," Dany said. "The recovery from the war is going much better on the mainland without the smallfolk having to worry about being assaulted by ironborn reavers."

"Even old dogs can learn new tricks," Asha said. "The old fucks can whine about paying the iron price all they like, but we can either learn to live in a new way or drown in our past."

"I'm glad you're helping to establish stability on the islands," Jon said. "The realm is going to grow stronger with your help."

"Aye. And the two of us are also going to make it a little stronger when you fuck me until I pop out a little prince or princess," she said. She flung an arm over his shoulder and grinned at him. She wasn't a classic beauty, but she definitely had her own sort of appeal, and that wicked smile brought it out. He gulped and tried to remain calm, figuring he should probably try to at least wait until they made it to her bedchamber before he grew stiff.

"Yes, and we thank you for that too," Daenerys said, showing none of Jon's aroused discomfort. "I'm not sure who we would've chosen to represent the Iron Islands or the Riverlands if you hadn't agreed. You were really the only option."

"Ah, no need to thank me for that," Asha said, wrapping her arm around Jon a little tighter. "I'm always open for a good fuck, and I'm betting a woman as strong as you wouldn't let just any man between her legs."

"Definitely not," Daenerys said, returning her smile. "I don't believe you will be disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," the black-haired woman said quietly, her voice full of an energy that made Jon's battle even more difficult. "You'd better eat a good meal and get some rest, my king. I haven't fucked even once since I became Lord of the Iron Islands, and tomorrow you’re going to help me make up for lost time."

\--

“Welcome to my bedchamber. Not as fancy as what you’ve got in King’s Landing, I’m sure, but what the hell do I need anything special for? It’s just where I sleep.”

Asha wasn’t lying; her bedchamber was very utilitarian, in stark contrast to the rooms in the Red Keep. 

“I don’t mind,” Jon said. “We didn’t have much use for fancy things at Castle Black either. Long as the bed works, that’s all that matters.”

“That definitely won’t be a problem,” she said, smirking at him the same way she had when she’d eyed him up the day before. It was a smile full of anticipation and of promise. “It’s been awhile, but I can promise the bed works just fine. It’s seen some wild times, and it’s held up just fine. Sturdy.”

“I’m relieved to hear it,” he said. She was Sansa’s complete opposite, all dirty thoughts and comments while Sansa was sweet words and love and longing. Asha’s straightforward boldness would probably have surprised most men, but between Ygritte and especially Daenerys, he had experience sleeping with confident women who were unafraid to embrace their desires.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m staying,” Daenerys said. She’d pulled a wooden chair away from a desk cluttered with maps and was sitting down in it, hands folded in her lap. “Since I can’t carry my children myself, I just want to be on hand to see the moment they’re conceived.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Asha said, looking over her shoulder at the queen and chuckling. “Knowing you’re gonna be sitting right there, watching while I fuck your husband and your king, is only going to make this hotter.”

“Most women would word that differently, you know,” Dany said. “I don’t think too many men would be comfortable hearing a woman say they’re about to fuck them, rather than the other way around.”

“Most men can get buggered by one of my throwing axes,” she said with a laugh. “I’m not some blushing maiden who’s going to spread her legs and let some fat old lord stuff his wrinkly prick inside of her. I’m Asha Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands. I’m ironborn.” She hooked her thumbs into Jon’s loose breeches and tugged them down his legs. It was unexpected but he went along with it, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Asha smirked and nodded. “That’s right. Your queen has taught you well, hasn’t she? You might be putting a babe in me while you’re here, but this is my island, my castle and my bedchamber. You’re the king, but so long as you’re here with me I’ll be the one doing the fucking.”

Jon wondered if any king before him would have ever tolerated being spoken to like that. He was not like most kings who had come before him though. He shared power with Daenerys equally, and that was just as true in their bedchamber as it was when dealing with the Small Council or speaking with the high lords of Westeros. Sometimes he and Daenerys made sweet love, much like he’d done with Sansa in Winterfell. Sometimes he took her hard from behind while she was on her hands and knees, or pinned her against the wall and fucked her. And there were also times where she’d nudge him onto his back and ride him to her heart’s content. He was secure enough to go along with whatever she wanted and indulge in whatever best suited the mood and the moment, whether that meant he was a dominant man fucking his woman or laying back and watching while she had her fun. 

“As you like,” he said, bowing his head to her. If she wanted to be in control of this, he had no problem playing along and following her lead.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said. “Now get that fucking shirt off.”

Jon undid his jerkin, and while he undressed himself Asha took her own clothes off in a hurry. Her black breeches came off easily, and her brown quilted tunic was quick to follow. She had beaten him to it, and was already standing naked before him by the time he’d set his jerkin to the side. Jon ran his eyes up and down her body appreciatively. She didn’t have the womanly shape of Daenerys or Sansa, but she looked no less alluring for it. She had lived the life of a warrior, and it showed. Her body was slim and sleek, and she had a smattering of scars on her body to join the more prominent and visible one on her neck. She had long legs, nearly as long as Sansa’s, and as his eyes made it past her legs, he was taken aback to discover that she was openly pumping two fingers in and out of her cunt. He knew she said it had been some time since she’d had sex, but he was still surprised to find her this needy. Surprised, and also aroused.

“Mmm,” Asha moaned. “You’ve got a nice body. You definitely aren’t some fat king that’s been sitting around on his royal arse all his life while other people do the actual work. You wouldn’t look out of place on the crew of the Black Wind.”

“No trying to steal my husband away for a life of piracy,” Daenerys said. Jon’s eyes flicked to her for a moment to find her relaxing in her chair, a smile on her face.

“Wouldn’t dream of trying to steal a dragon’s mate,” Asha said, continuing to play with herself even while she conversed with the queen. “Still, it’s a shame. What I wouldn’t give to have a cock like that waiting for me every night when my work was done!”

“It does counter the tedium of running a kingdom quite nicely,” Dany said, looking at Jon and smiling.

“Why do I feel like I’m a mummer putting on a show?” Jon asked, making both women laugh.

“Oh, we’ll definitely be putting on a show,” Asha said. She stared down at his cock and moaned. “I’m gonna show your queen something she’ll never forget. None of those other highborn ladies you’re knocking up are gonna fuck you like I’m about to fuck you.”

“Show me,” Daenerys said, and Jon was somewhat surprised by how intense his wife’s voice sounded. It wasn’t unlike the way she would sound when she demanded he fuck her at the end of a long, oftentimes boring day. He knew how important this trip was to her, and how much she wanted to watch her children being conceived with her own eyes, but was she actually looking forward to watching the physical act itself?

“My pleasure,” Asha said, grinning at the queen. Then she turned her attention solely to Jon, and her dark eyes looked at him as if she wanted to eat him up. “Get on the bed.”

How strange, to be given such a blunt command. He and Dany sometimes did such things, always in a playful manner of course, but they viewed themselves as equals. When was the last time anyone else had spoken to him like that, like they were above him, like they had power over him and had the authority to give him commands and expect him to follow them? He couldn’t remember it happening once he was named King in the North, and definitely not since he and Daenerys had joined. Had it been during his time as a man of the Night’s Watch? 

It was an unfamiliar thing for Jon at this stage of his life, but that didn’t prevent him from going along with it. He crawled onto the bed and sat there, waiting for his lover to join him. The Lord of the Iron Islands half-sauntered, half-swayed over to the bed, confident in her power, confident in him being captivated by her body. She was right on both counts. She crawled onto the bed, and Jon gave a little grunt of surprise as she shoved him in the chest none too gently. Whether it was that she’d caught him by surprise, that she was physically stronger than just about any woman in Westeros not named Brienne of Tarth or a combination of both, her shove legitimately knocked Jon flat on his back. His battle-honed instincts almost had him popping off of the bed so she wouldn’t get the advantage and deal him a fatal blow, but Asha put a hand on his chest and swung her legs over his. 

“No, no, don’t you dare get up,” she said sternly, wagging a finger in his face. “This isn’t your show, remember? It’s mine. I’m in control here.” He allowed himself to relax slightly, the sight of her small breasts helping with that. This wasn’t a battlefield, he reminded himself. He could afford to give up control here, in her bed.

“That’s better,” she said, satisfied when she was convinced he wasn’t going to try and get up or roll them over so he was on top instead. She held his erection in her hand and sat down on it, rocking her hips and rubbing her cunt back and forth against the underside of his cock. Back and forth she went, dragging her wet cunt against him over and over again, but she made no move to actually take his cock inside of her. As enjoyable as her humping was, he was starting to get desperate for more. He wanted to be inside of that slick cunt, wanted her to adjust her hips and impale herself on him and ride his cock just like she’d teased. He successfully restrained himself from letting any needy groans escape, but there must have been something on his face or in his body language that gave him away, because Asha looked down at him and smirked.

“You’re ready for more, aren’t you?” she asked. He refused to give her an answer, knowing it was what she was aiming for and figuring she was appreciate him not giving it to her easily. “You want to be inside me, don’t you? You want me to fuck you now?” He nodded, and she shook her head and tsked at him. “That’s not good enough, my king. You have to say it. You have to tell me how badly you want me to fuck you. Until you do that, this is all you’re getting.” 

She continued to grind against him, teasing him but not giving him the true satisfaction he wanted. Her dark eyes watched him closely while she worked her hips against him, and the longer she went, the longer she rocked against his cock without actually taking it inside of her, the harder it became for him to hold on. This was a game to her, a test of wills. He knew she wanted his cock inside of her badly. She’d admitted as much, admitted that it had been a long time for her and she had been looking forward to getting fucked (or doing the fucking, in her case) for some time. She would break eventually. If she kept rubbing against his cock without putting it where she really wanted it, sooner or later it was going to be more than she could take. She would break, she would get too horny, and she would give up and sink down onto him for real. 

Asha had a huge sexual appetite, and it had gone unfulfilled far longer than Jon’s. His wife was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and he’d only just gotten done making love to his cousin, a tremendous beauty herself, night after night until they were sure his seed had done its job. Asha had had only her own fingers for company. It was only a matter of time until she gave in. He could do this.

“I can keep doing this all night,” Asha said, almost as if she’d read his mind. “I can’t wait to get your cock inside of me, but you know what’s going to be even more fun than that? Breaking the will of a king. I’m going to keep humping you for as long as it takes until you give in. You’re going to beg for it, beg for my cunt, beg for me to fuck you. And your wife, your queen, is going to hear it all. She’s going to hear you beg, and then she’s going to watch while I fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

Asha’s brash words were exciting enough for Jon, especially when combined with the self-assured look on her face and the feeling of her cunt pressing down and dragging across the sensitive underside of his cock. But what really broke him was the loud moan he heard from over where Daenerys was sitting. There was no doubt about it now; his wife was watching this not just for the satisfaction of seeing her child conceived, but for a far less pure form of satisfaction as well. She wanted to see this, wanted to see him fuck Asha, or be fucked in this case. Not only that, she was enjoying the way the ironborn woman was taking charge and dominating him.

“Fuck me,” he said, giving in not only to how desperate he was to have Asha’s cunt wrapped around him, but also to how much his wife seemed to want to hear his submission and watch him get fucked. Asha smiled down at him triumphantly, but she continued to grind against him.

“Sorry, what was that?” she said innocently, though the gleam in her eyes was as far from innocent as one could possibly be. “I’m not sure your pretty little queen heard you. Speak up, so she can hear you all the way over there.”

“Fuck me,” he said, louder now. Asha stopped her grinding, held his cock in her hand and raised her hips so she now hovered directly over his cock. He held his breath, anticipating the feeling of her sinking down and engulfing him in her warmth, but to his frustration her hips did not come back down.

“One more time, just to be sure,” she said, wiggling her hips in the air from side to side in order to taunt him and tempt him.

“FUCK ME!” he shouted, casting away any semblance of power for the night and giving in to Asha Greyjoy wholly and completely.

“Good boy,” Asha said. She grinned as if she’d just won a battle and beaten a foe into surrender, which Jon supposed was true in a manner of speaking. She spun around so her back was to him, lowered her hips slowly and moaned as the tip of his cock penetrated her.

“Did you hear that, Daenerys Storm born of House Margarine, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Sandals, the Rhone and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Kales of the Great Sea, the Unborn, the Breaker of Chains? I might not be a queen, and I’m no Mother of Dragons or Breaker of Chains, but did you enjoy the way I broke your husband?” Even as he experienced Asha lowering herself down onto his cock for the first time after so much teasing, Jon couldn’t help but be impressed that Asha had been able to recite all of his wife’s many titles. He definitely couldn’t have done that. He could only assume that she had memorized and practiced all of that in anticipation of this very moment.

“Yes,” Daenerys said, her voice low and strained. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who’d just been impressed. “I loved it.”

“Then you’re really going to love this.” Asha had been lowering herself onto him slowly, almost excruciatingly so, but now she dropped the rest of the way down in one swift, sudden movement. Jon’s eyes bugged out and he grunted in surprise and in pleasure at the exquisite feeling of being fully sheathed inside of Asha’s cunt. His grunt was joined by matching moans from both of the women in the bedchamber with him: the black-haired woman sitting on top of him, and his wife who was sitting on the other side of the room and watching it all.

Asha had freely bragged about her previous sexual experience, and he was now learning for himself that she hadn't been lying. She had no trouble handling his cock, riding up and down on him without any need to adjust to his size or gradually build up speed and force. He knew he had a very large cock. His previous lovers had all remarked on the size of it, and none of them had been virgins before he'd slept with them for the first time. Even Daenerys has taken some time to get used to having him inside of her, and though they hadn't ever discussed it in overly explicit details, she'd made enough offhanded remarks for him to know that her previous lovers hadn't exactly been small. Asha didn't have any such problems though. She rode him roughly right from the beginning, rising and falling in his lap faster and harder than he could ever remember Dany doing any of the times they'd done it with her on top. He wondered if this was just a sign of her experience, or if she'd had lovers better endowed than him.

"If I didn't respect you for those three dragons, I'd respect you now for landing this cock," Asha said. Jon realized that with her facing away from him, she should be able to look at Daenerys very easily.

"It's something to respect, no arguments there," Dany said. Her voice still sounded off. She sounded like she did when she was really worked up. Usually she only sounded like that when she was about to jump him as soon as the rest of the Small Council departed. "I'm impressed you're able to ride it so easily, especially if you've gone so long without sex."

"Sex is like swinging a sword," Asha said. How was she able to carry on a conversation so casually while not slowing her bouncing at all? "Once you get good at it, you stay good at it." Jon would actually disagree with that. Swordsmanship could falter very easily if you weren't diligent about practice, in his opinion. It wasn't like he could really offer his opinion on the matter at that moment though. He was far too preoccupied by the sexy black-haired vixen launching herself up and down his cock. She wasn't as tight as Dany or Sansa, but his large cock was still a fairly snug fit inside of her, and he wouldn't have sacrificed this speed and this energy for a little bit of increased tightness. This obviously wasn't her first ride, but to him that only made the experience more pleasurable. She knew what she was doing, knew what she wanted and how to get it, and right now he found that incredibly sexy.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get that good at riding his cock," Dany whined. She actually sounded a bit insecure to Jon's ears, which was just crazy. Did she not know how much he loved every single time he got to be with her?

"Like I said, it's all about practice," Asha said. Seemingly tired of the straightforward up and down bouncing she had been doing, she started taking time out of the repetition every time she hit bottom and circling her hips, moving his cock around inside of her. "This is the biggest cock I've ever fucked."

"Really?" Daenerys breathed. "I never would've known. You seem like you're taking it all so easily." Jon agreed, while also doing a little mental cheer at learning that he was Asha's biggest.

"Practice, practice, practice," Asha said. She put her hands on his legs and leaned her body forward slightly, offering a different angle as she continued to bounce on his cock. "How often do you fuck him?"

"All the time," Daenerys said immediately. "We slept together just about every day, until we made it to Winterfell and his job was to put a baby in Sansa Stark. And even then we still found time to be together here and there."

"Slept together?" Asha said, sounding mildly disgusted. "Don't tell me you're one of those sappy romance people! Do you ever let him get on top of you?"

"Yes, of course," Dany said, sounding confused. "We experiment with lots of different positions."

"There's your problem!" Asha said. "You're a dragon. Dragons aren't submissive. If you want to ride his cock, shove him down and ride it!" 

As if to drive her point home, the Lord of the Iron Islands started bouncing on him harder again, fucking herself on his cock harder than any other woman ever had by far, her arse slapping against him every time she descended. Jon wasn't sure if she'd appreciate him putting his hands on her and so had left them by his side this entire time, but now decided to risk it and put his hands on her hips. Maybe she was fine with it, or maybe she just didn't want to interrupt her bouncing. Either way, she just kept going without comment and without slapping his hands away. 

Jon appreciated it, appreciated the feeling of her cunt sliding up and down his cock, and also appreciated the view he currently had. Any time Dany had gotten on top of him, they'd been face to face. He'd loved that, loved watching her perfect breasts bounce and loved being able to see the ecstasy written all over her face. He'd never even stopped to consider why he might want her to turn around and ride him the other way, but he was beginning to see the upside now. He might not be able to look at or touch Asha's modest little tits, if indeed she would even let him, but the sight of her slender back and her small, cute arse in constant motion as she fucked herself on his cock was enticing in its own right. Maybe he'd suggest this position to Dany one day, but right now all he could think about was Asha Greyjoy fucking him like he'd never been fucked before.

"Are you enjoying this, dragon queen?" Asha said. Dany's only answer was a long, low groan, and Jon's attention was suddenly split.

"Gods, yes," his wife said through a moan. "Watching him with Sansa was erotic, but it felt too sweet for me to really get excited over, like I'd be offending the gods somehow. But this? This is even more exciting than I'd expected. I want to touch myself so badly right now." Jon's mind was reeling after hearing that admission from his wife. Who knew she would get so excited watching him with another woman?

"Then do it," Asha said, sounding very excited by the idea. "Show me. Show me how much you love watching me fuck your king!"

"What?" Dany stammered. "N-no, I can't--"

"Why not?" Asha said, cutting her off. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're turned on, and you should be. I know if it were me watching you two fuck, I'd have taken my breeches off and started fingering myself a long time ago."

"I..."

"Show me," Asha said, now sounding needy herself. "I wanna see it. I wanna see what this is doing to you." Despite the continued sound of skin slapping on skin and his own heavy breathing, Jon could still hear clothing shuffling around. Was she actually going through with this?

"Damn," Asha said. "I'm not really into girls, but you've got a nice body. Those tits are something else." Dany said nothing, and Jon held his breath as best he could, trying to hear any sound that might reveal what was going on over on the other side of the room. "Yeah, that's nice. I bet he loves squeezing them just like that, huh?" Yes, he certainly did. He also would have loved to be able to see his wife squeezing them herself right then. As sexy as the sight of Asha's sweaty back and wiggling arse had been and continued to be, he now cursed it for the first time all night. She was currently preventing him from seeing what his wife was doing, and it wasn't every day that Daenerys stripped down and played with herself while watching him have sex with another woman.

"Don't be shy, Your Grace," Asha said. Normally that title was used to show respect, but right now it was full of irreverence. Asha might have bent the knee to Daenerys, might have surrendered her Seastone Chair and acknowledged Dany and Jon as her rightful rulers, but at least at this moment she didn't consider either of them to be above her. She'd already shown that with how commanding she'd been with Jon from the beginning, with how roughly she'd fucked and continued to fuck herself on his cock, and now she was giving the Mother of Dragons that same sort of treatment. 

"No need to be modest here," Asha continued. "Go ahead. Touch yourself, finger yourself, get yourself off. You know you need to. Fuck, I've done it myself every single night for way too damn long now, and I didn't even have something this hot to watch. I can't even imagine how horny you probably are right now, wishing you had a hard cock to suck and fuck. Don't fight it."

Jon's hands tightened on Asha's hips, but not out of any desire to force her into going faster, if such a thing were even possible. He was just tense and restless, wishing he could see Dany but unable to do so. Asha didn't react to the increased pressure. Honestly, he doubted she even noticed. Her attention was squarely on the show their queen was putting on, and he didn't blame her. He knew that's what he would be focusing on if he could actually see her.

“Yeah, that’s right. Work that finger in there. It’s no cock, but it’ll do the trick for now.” Gods, but Jon would give anything to be able to see his wife right now!

Asha didn’t have that problem, and he could only assume that watching his wife pleasure herself was getting the black-haired woman even hotter. Her ride hadn’t ever paused or slowed, but now she moved atop him with even more urgency than before. He didn’t know how her legs were able to handle all the strain of moving up and down as hard and for as long as she already had, and now her staying power impressed him even more. Was she not feeling the burn in her legs, or was she just ignoring it so she could keep enjoying herself? Whatever the case, she slammed herself down on his cock again and again, fucking Jon like she was on a mission to make sure no one would ever be able to match this pace, like she wanted him to look back years from now and still be forced to say that Asha Greyjoy had fucked him harder than any other woman. If that was her plan, he didn’t doubt she was going to be successful.

The unrelenting speed and unyielding force with which Asha bounced on Jon’s cock was leaving an impression on more than just him. His wife’s loud moans could be heard even over the harsh slapping of skin on skin every time Asha hit bottom. Jon could just imagine her cupping one perfect breast while her other hand rubbed the inside of her cunt just the way she liked.

“You better hurry, queen,” Asha said, pausing to circle her hips, likely so she could make sure Daenerys could hear her and the sound of her bouncing didn’t drown out her voice. “He’s not going to last much longer, not at this rate. And I’m not slowing down just so you can catch up.” She stopped circling her hips and started bouncing on him once again, and as Jon watched her lithe yet powerful body in action, he realized she was right. He’d been mostly ignoring himself in favor of imagining what Dany was doing and wishing he could watch it, but his orgasm wasn’t far off now. 

Asha spoke again after what couldn’t have been more than twenty or thirty seconds. “That’s right,” she grunted. “Rub that little clit. Rub it! Better rub it hard, if you want to cum with us.” Jon cursed his lack of visibility. At that moment, he would gladly trade years off the end of his life if he could be granted the temporary ability to see through Asha’s body and watch what his wife was doing on the other side of the room. 

It was a race to the finish, with Asha bouncing on him and Daenerys presumably rubbing her clit and fingering the inside of her cunt, and Jon just trying to hold on as long as he could. It seemed to Jon that no matter who broke first, the other two were going to follow very close behind.

“FUCK!” Asha shouted, answering the question of which one of them would go first. She worked her hips down onto him a few more times and then paused, leaving him buried inside of her while she came all over his cock. Jon had been teetering right on the edge to begin with, and the feeling of her cunt tightening around him was more than enough to finish him off. His hands tightened on her hips and he let out a long, low grunt as he began to cum inside of her.

“Yeah, give it to me!” Asha shouted, panting. “Give it all to me! Fill me up, my king!”

“Gods,” Daenerys moaned breathlessly. Jon closed his eyes, imagining how intently she must be watching the fucking right now, and how desperately she must be rubbing and fingering herself. Those thoughts made his already powerful orgasm even stronger and more memorable.

“Are you watching, Your Grace?” Asha said, placing her hands on his legs while she remained in place, keeping him fully inside her while he came. “Do you see him filling me with his seed? Dragon, wolf and kraken are all joining together, and one day his seed is going to take root and you’re going to get a child out of it. Might even be tonight. Maybe you just watched him put your future prince or princess inside me, all while you rubbed and fingered yourself. That’d be quite a story to tell him or her one day, huh? How their mommy the queen got herself off while she watched the evil kraken fuck their daddy the king harder than he’s ever been fucked?”

“AHH!” Daenerys cried. 

“Wow,” Asha said, and then she whistled. “You’re quite the squirter, aren’t you, Your Grace?” Jon’s moans joined with those of his wife. Had Asha’s words, the idea she’d put in her head, aroused Dany even further and sent her over the edge? Maybe he’d ask her later, but he supposed it didn’t matter in the end. She’d followed close behind them, and now all three of them had gotten off in spectacular fashion.

Asha slowly sat up, letting Jon’s softening prick slip out of her cunt. There was no kissing, no cuddling or romance as there had been every time he’d spent himself inside of Sansa. Jon’s eyes immediately shot to Daenerys, who he saw was slumped back against her chair, looking as dazed as he felt. Their eyes met, and they shared a smile. She showed him her hand, shiny with her wetness, and he groaned. 

Asha walked over to her desk, and Jon’s eyes followed her movement, watching her cute little arse sway back and forth. He also noticed a bit of his seed trickle out of her cunt and down her thighs, a reminder that he’d just come inside of her, and was going to continue to do so until they were sure she was with child and they could move on to the next highborn woman on their list. She poured herself some ale and swallowed a healthy swig, and then looked over at Jon.

“You have my thanks, my king,” she said, grinning at him. “I really needed that. How soon do you think you can go again?”

Jon’s head flopped back against the pillow. He’d definitely remember his time on the Iron Islands forever. He just hoped he would have something left for the five remaining women by the time he left Pyke. 

\--

_Omake_

“…Did you just try to rub my belly?”

Tristifer Botley paled and snatched his hand back, fear shining in his large eyes.

“Sorry!” he said. “I just…I never thought I’d see you like this. I always wanted to see you grow large with child, and I wanted to do whatever I could to—“

“It’s not YOUR child, in case you’ve forgotten,” Asha growled. “This one belongs to the dragon queen, so unless you want her to fly back here and burn you to a crisp with one of those beasts, keep your hands to yourself, understand?”

“I-I understand!” Tristifer said, bowing deeply. “It won’t happen again!”

“See that it doesn’t,” she said, dismissing him with a curt nod. He was loyal, as loyal as any of her lords, but he needed to put his delusions of wedding her and fathering children with her out of his head. If she ever did marry or have children of her own, children to carry on the Greyjoy name, it wouldn’t be with him. She had no real desire to marry, but she probably should at least pop out an heir or two. Maybe she could talk King Jon and Queen Daenerys into making another trip to Pyke eventually, and the next child could be raised as a kraken rather than a dragon?

She smirked as she thought about the king and queen, wondering how the rest of their adventure had gone. She doubted any of those other highborn Westeros ladies had left such an impression on them. None of those fragile little maidens would even dare to fuck their king the way she had.

Hopefully Daenerys had taken what she’d seen to heart. Asha had liked the woman right from the moment she’d first flown to Pyke and demanded the ironborn bend the knee to her. She’d felt an immediate kinship with the dragon queen, who had risen up into power no matter what the crusty old men in her way thought about it. And then Daenerys had burned her damned Uncle Euron alive, and truly earned her respect. 

Asha wouldn’t have bent the knee for just anyone, but she’d had no problem doing so to Daenerys, and she had never regretted that decision. The queen had her respect, and Asha hoped that she would take whatever she wanted from her king. If she wanted to ride him, if she wanted to fuck her man, she should throw him down and take what was hers. She was a dragon! 

Thinking of dragons made her smirk. She remembered taunting Daenerys with that Breaker of Chains title that first time she’d fucked Jon. She hadn’t broken Jon Targaryen, not really. She’d bent him to her will for that night, and for the duration of his stay on Pyke, but she knew that there was no breaking that man. That wasn’t the part that had her smiling though. It was not the Breaker of Chains line that had her so amused, but one of the queen’s many other titles.

Most of the queen’s titles couldn’t be applied to the Lord of the Iron Islands, but it wouldn’t be much longer before Asha truly was a Mother of Dragons. Or one dragon, anyway.


	3. The Vale: Myranda Royce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda Royce has a fuller figure than any woman Jon's been with. He's fascinated by her curvy body. So is the queen.

"Welcome back to the Gates of the Moon, King Jon and Queen Daenerys. We are honored to have you."

'"The honor is all ours," Daenerys said. "Isn't that right, husband?" She gave him a knowing smile. She knew exactly where his eyes had been, but she wasn't upset with him for ogling another woman. She hardly could be, since she was going to watch him sleep with that same woman in a matter of hours.

"It is indeed," Jon said. "Rise, my lady."

Myranda Royce rose from her knees and smiled pleasantly at him. Her face was pretty enough. She was no great beauty like Daenerys or Sansa, but he certainly wouldn't call her homely by any means. It was not her face that drew his attention though.

Her dress was low cut, designed to highlight her breasts, and with good reason. It was easy for Jon to tell that she was going to be the most buxom woman he had taken to bed thus far in his life, and having met the four remaining highborn ladies he was still to impregnate on this journey, he knew none of them could match Nestor Royce's daughter in terms of bust size. A tantalizing amount of cleavage was on display, and he could already imagine ripping that dress right off of her and burying his face between those big breasts. That impressive chest had wowed him during the single night he spent in the Gates of the Moon before heading up to the Eyrie, and had never been far from his mind in the days he and Daenerys had spent in the company of Harrold Hardyng, Lord of the Vale. Now they had descended from the Eyrie, and his real work was about to begin. He couldn't wait for tonight.

"I hope you found the Eyrie to your liking?" she asked. "It's quite a sight, though I'm so busy running the Gates of the Moon for my father that I don't get to visit often."

"It's a castle unlike any other," Daenerys said. She wasn't lying about that. It may be the smallest of all the great castles of Westeros, but its location atop the Giant's Lance, thousands of feet above the valley, offered a view that Jon would not soon forget.

"I will fondly remember my time there," he said. "But if I'm being honest, my time here in the Gates of the Moon is going to be the highlight of my time in the Vale." That drew a giggle from the buxom woman, which did very interesting things to her chest inside of that tight dress.

"You flatter me, Your Grace," she said, but her small mouth was stretched in a wide smile. "I'm sure I can't compare to the beauty of the Eyrie, or the beauty of Queen Daenerys for that matter."

"Now I'm the one being flattered," Dany said, sounding amused. "It's a great shock to me that you remain unwed. You must have many suitors."

"All boring," she said, rolling her eyes. "I do need to marry, but my father and I aren't going to accept just anyone."

"A wise decision," Daenerys said. "Is it true that your first husband died while sharing your bed?"

"Yes, that's true," she said. "Poor thing's heart gave out on him. Perhaps I was too much for him to handle?"

"Perhaps," Daenerys said. "That was years ago, yes? You must have been very lonely since then."

"Oh, very lonely," she agreed. "I did have a few lovers after my husband died, I won’t deny it, but I knew better than to let any of them stick their cocks inside of me. My chances of finding a second husband would have been gone forever had I birthed a bastard, so I had to settle for fingers. And even then I had to be discrete about it unless I wished to offend my would-be suitors. But then your proposal came along, like an answer to my prayers to the Seven. Laying with the king, and bearing a prince or princess who will bear the last name Targaryen? Who could ever object to such an honor, and such an opportunity? It will only enhance my marriageability. I'm sure more appealing suitors will ask for my hand after I've birthed you an heir."

"Is that the reason you agreed to this?" Jon asked. "To curry favor with us and increase your standing?" He wasn't upset by that prospect; he was just honestly curious.

"That's one reason, yes," she said. "But it's not the only one." She stared directly at him now, and he well recognized the look in her eyes as she regarded him. "My bed has been cold for far too long, Your Grace. I'm hoping you'll be able to change that, in a way my poor late husband failed to do."

"I shall do my best," he said, not bothering to hide the long look he took at her cleavage. He would have liked to tear her dress off and take her then and there, get his hands on those tits and fuck her right against the wall like he'd imagined doing while up in the Eyrie. But that would get the castle servants talking in a way that would be decidedly negative for Myranda's reputation.

He would restrain himself. He would wait until after dinner, when they retired to Myranda's bedchamber. And then he would give her the fucking she had clearly needed ever since her first husband died while on top of her.

\-- 

“I hope you won’t be uncomfortable with me here watching you.”

“Are you joking?” Myranda said with a laugh, smiling at Daenerys from over her shoulder. “I’m about to get fucked by the king, while the queen watches. I never thought I’d rise so high in the world.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Dany said, settling into the chair she’d pulled up beside the bed. “If you’re so welcoming of my presence here, I trust you wouldn’t object if I made myself more comfortable?”

“By all means,” their host said. “You’re sharing your husband with me. The least I can do is open my bedchamber to you. Go on, get as comfortable as you like.”

Jon had had about enough. He’d been wanting to get a good look at Myranda’s breasts for far too long now, and he wasn’t in the mood for civility or casual conversation. Now that they were back in her bedchamber, he’d decided he didn’t want to wait anymore.

He could just ask her to undress so they could get started, but that seemed so boring. After willingly being submissive and letting Asha Greyjoy do as she liked with him during their stay on Pyke, he was in the mood to show this woman how dragons liked to do things. So he didn’t ask, or even tell her to take her clothes off. Instead he grabbed her dress in his hands and tore, the material standing no chance against his battle-honed strength. Myranda gasped, and so did Dany. The brunette woman stared down at him in shock as he kneeled to pull the tattered scraps off of her body altogether, but she lifted her legs one by one to allow him to pull the dress, or what was left of it anyway, down past her feet. He tossed the destroyed fabric aside carelessly.

“We’ll pay you double whatever that dress cost,” Dany promised, though she didn’t sound upset that her husband had just torn the woman’s clothes off right in front of her. She sounded incredibly turned on by his show of impatient lust.

“Knowing that a king desires me enough to rip the dress straight off my body is more than worth the cost,” Myranda murmured. She sounded every bit as excited as Dany had. “Especially a king as handsome as this one.”

Jon didn’t bother responding to her words. Truthfully he’d barely even heard them, for he was far too focused on what had now been laid bare for his eyes to feast on. Myranda Royce’s breasts had been on his mind since he first met her in this castle on the way to the Eyrie, and he could say that they had not disappointed now that he was getting to see them at last. Her pale breasts appeared to be more than a handful, and it was obvious the dress merely drew the eye to them rather than doing anything to make them look larger or more alluring. He could easily imagine these breasts getting her late husband so worked up that he tried to fuck her longer or harder than he should have, until his body gave out on him. But Jon wasn’t going to have that problem. Her plump, curvy body inspired plenty of lust from him, but he wasn’t going to fail to see it through. He was going to have his way with her body until his lust was satiated in full. And then he would do it again the next night, and the night after that, and for as many nights as it took until they could confirm his seed had done what it was intended to do and planted a prince or princess in her belly. 

Jon and Daenerys would be staying in the Gates of the Moon for as long as it took him to impregnate Myranda. He knew his seed was strong and it wouldn’t take long, but he wouldn’t complain if it took some time. He could already tell he was going to have lots of fun fucking this short yet stacked woman, especially given how her eyes had lit up when she tore her dress clean off of her body like an animal.

His hands were on her breasts the moment he got back on his feet, cupping them and giving them a firm squeeze. 

“Oooh,” she sighed. “I knew you’d go right for my tits. I’ve seen you staring at them. I saw it the first time I met you.” 

“Don’t tell me that’s something new for you,” Daenerys said. “Surely almost every man in the Vale struggles not to gawk. I’m a woman and a queen, and it was difficult for me.” That admission from his wife got Jon excited enough to squeeze his lover’s breasts a little harder. 

“You’re more than welcome to stare at my tits any time you please, my queen,” Myranda responded, groaning at Jon’s calloused hands on her breasts. “And you’re right. Men have been staring at my chest for years. Sometimes it was gross, like when it was men as old as my father, if not older. Other times, when a handsome young man openly admired me, it excited me. But to draw such attention from a king, especially one who has a queen as beautiful as you? It’s beyond exciting. It’s the most wanted I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“And having your king play with your breasts like this excites you, does it?” Jon asked roughly, running his thumbs across her nipples and making her groan.

“Y-Yes, my king!” she said. “So excited! I’ve been waiting so long for this!”

“How long?” he demanded.

“I played with myself every single night you were up there at the Eyrie, wishing you would hurry up and get back down here so I could know what your hands felt like on me.”

That did it for Jon. He picked Myranda up in his arms, carried her the short distance to her bed and dropped her down on it. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he unlaced his doublet and flung it aside. His breeches he left on for the moment, as he was too eager to play with her breasts some more. It wasn’t long before he was tackling Myranda down onto her back. His face went straight to her breasts, and she giggled when his beard tickled her skin as he rubbed against her. Then the giggle turned to a moan as he sucked one nipple into his mouth.

Jon enjoyed Myranda’s moans, and he also enjoyed the way her small hands came up to run through his hair. He sucked on and licked at one nipple while palming and squeezing her other breast, and alternated back and forth between the two. Finally seeing her breasts had been great, getting his hands on them had been even better, and feasting on them better still. But despite how much he was enjoying it all, he wanted more. He could feel his erection pressing against his breeches painfully. It wouldn’t be ignored anymore.

Myranda looked at him in confusion as he shot off of the bed, but hummed in understand as he hurried to undo his breeches. She took that opportunity to take her smallclothes off, and seeing her spread her legs and show him her cunt for the first time distracted him. He discovered it was difficult to try and undo his breeches while not wanting to take his eyes off of her pretty pink cunt or her large breasts. Fortunately his wife rose from her chair to help him. Her hands took over for his, and together they soon got his breeches off. 

“Thank you,” he said, turning his head away from the naked woman to give his wife a grateful smile. And then his face froze as he realized that Myranda wasn’t the only naked female in the room. “I see you took our host seriously when she told you to get comfortable,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her, to which she grinned mischievously. When had Daenerys taken her clothes off? 

“No complaints from me,” Myranda said. “Between our beautiful naked queen and that big cock sticking out from between your legs, my bedchamber has never felt so blessed.”

“Well, what are you waiting for, husband?” Dany said, breathing into his ear while she pressed her bare breasts against his back, reached around his body and slowly stroked his cock. Her hand also happened to be wet, and he could only assume that she’d been playing with herself without him even noticing. “Go give it to her. Go put our baby in her belly.”

What a strange life Jon led. How many men could say that their gorgeous wife all but ordered them to go and put a baby in another woman, and while she watched it all no less? But then again, he’d quite literally come back from the dead and then found out he was not Ned Stark’s bastard, but a secret Targaryen prince with a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne, so this wasn’t exactly the most improbable thing that had ever happened to him. It still ranked pretty high on the list though.

Jon returned to the bed, but he didn’t go straight for Myranda’s cunt like both she and Daenerys seemed to expect. Instead he straddled her body, stuck his cock between her breasts and began to thrust. The wetness Dany had spread on his cock with her hand offered enough lubrication for this to be an easy task for Jon, but the true key to its success was how readily Myranda joined in. She used her hands to squeeze her breasts together around his cock and make the entire thing so much more enjoyable. He pulled her hands away and moved to take over with his own, and she did not complain. He squeezed her breasts tight around his cock and enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by her warm, bountiful flesh.

“I’m sure that feels great for you, but did you really have to face that way?” Daenerys complained. “Your arse is blocking my view.”

He stopped his thrusting to turn his head and grin at her. “I thought you liked my arse.”

“I do,” she said, nodding. “It’s quite firm and squeezable.” As if to prove the truth in her statement, Myranda’s hands reached around, cupped his rear and squeezed as she giggled. “But I can see that any time I like, and at the moment I’d much rather be staring at those nice breasts.”

“Never knew you were a breast woman,” Jon said with a laugh. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, my queen. Allow me to make it up to you.”

He dismounted Myranda and tilted his head, motioning for her to rotate so her head would be facing Dany.

“Such a considerate husband,” Myranda said, eyes dancing as she sat up, crawled into position on her hands and knees and then got down on her back. Seeing her on all fours put an interesting vision in Jon’s head, but it would have to wait for the moment.

“Well? Aren’t you going to get back to it, Your Grace?” Myranda asked, but then she froze. The reason for her surprise was that instead of getting back on top of her sticking his cock between her breasts again, he stayed on his knees and placed his cock at the entrance to her cunt. He didn’t enter her right away. Instead he rubbed the tip against her teasingly, building up the anticipation for what was to come, what they had both been waiting for since he arrived at the Gates of the Moon the first time. He could feel how wet she already was. She had obviously been looking forward to this every bit as much as he had. 

“OH!” she cried out the moment he nudged his way forward and slipped just the tip of his cock inside of her.

“Already feels good, doesn’t it?” Dany asked as Jon started to slowly feed more of his cock into Myranda. She was tight, tighter than Dany or even Sansa, tighter than any woman he’d ever been with, and he moved slowly on account of that tightness. He looked up at Dany and saw her leaning back in her chair, squeezing one of her breasts while rubbing between her legs with her other hand. 

“Yes!” Myranda said, looking up at her queen as well.

“I remember the first time he fucked me,” Dany said. She was rubbing a little harder now. “And this is just the beginning. Wait until he actually starts moving.”

Jon began to do exactly that, pulling his cock back slowly and then thrusting right back in. She grunted, and he did it again, moving a little faster this time.

“Yes, my king!” Myranda cried. “Yes, give it to me! Fuck me, please!”

“You heard her, Jon,” Dany said. He’d been looking at Myranda, watching her face closely as he started to move inside of her, but now he looked up at his wife once again. Her legs were spread wide, and he could see her moving one finger inside of her cunt while she played with her sensitive clitoris. “Fuck her. Fuck her!” 

With both women demanding it, who was Jon to disagree? He started to speed up, moving his hips a little faster and pushing his cock a little deeper with each thrust back into Myranda’s tight heat. The faster he went, the more her breasts bounced in time with his movements. That naturally gave him even more motivation to keep slamming into her faster and faster and faster. His eyes were fixated on those massive breasts as they bounced uncontrollably. And that was with his wife, the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, currently playing with herself right in front of him. That really said it all as far as how much he was enjoying watching Myranda’s big tits jiggle.

“Fuck,” Dany groaned. “Look at those breasts bounce! Don’t you dare slow down, Jon! Keep fucking her just like that!” 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one enjoying the show. Now he just had to look. It took superhuman effort for him to tear his gaze away from the brunette’s chest, but he was too curious to see what Dany looked like right now, especially after being denied the sight that first night on Pyke. What he saw was absolutely worth looking up. Dany was leaning forward slightly in her chair, as if she couldn’t see the action well enough and wanted to get as close as possible. Both hands were between her legs, moving rapidly as she chased down her orgasm. By now he knew Dany enjoyed watching him fuck their chosen seven. That had become obvious his first night with Asha, and had been reinforced several times during their stay on the Iron Islands. But this was the first time he’d gotten such a good look at her during the act. 

Now he was getting to see exactly how much it turned her on, what it drove her to do. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his wife act so needy and desperate in bed. Of course, this trip was the first time he’d ever done anything sexual that didn’t involve her directly. He never made her wait long before fucking her, giving her exactly what she needed, but that obviously wasn’t possible when he was fucking one of the chosen seven. By the very nature of what they were doing, his focus had to be on fucking and impregnating the other highborn woman in the room. That meant he couldn’t give Dany what she needed, and her only choice was to see to her needs herself. On one hand it made him pity her slightly, but on the other he found it to be perhaps the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Was it his lack of focus on her that made her so desperate, or did she just enjoy watching him fuck their chosen seven so much that she couldn’t help herself?

With a howl that was one of the sexiest sounds Jon had ever heard, Dany began to cum. It was a struggle for him, wanting to watch his wife cum while also remembering his duty to focus on the woman he was currently fucking. Personally he felt he did an admirable job of shifting his attention back and forth between the two. It was tough, driving his cock into Myranda, watching the way her breasts jiggled and taking note of the pleasure written all over her flushed face, and then looking up to admire his lovely wife in the throes of pleasure while not neglecting his duty. Was it tough? Yes. Was it distracting, looking from one erotic sight to the other while remembering to keep doing what was expected of him? Without a doubt. But it was worth it. Both of these women were worthy of whatever attention he could offer them. 

“That might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Myranda gasped. Jon glanced down at her face and saw that she was looking at Daenerys as best she could from her upside down position. So he wasn’t the only one who had been aroused by watching his wife get herself off.

“Aye,” he said in agreement. “I thought we were the ones who were going to be watched, but you won’t hear me complaining. Thank you very much for the show, wife”

“No, thank YOU for the show,” Dany said. She was now leaning back in her chair, eyes closed as she relaxed in the wake of her orgasm. “How could I not want to touch myself with you fucking her like that, making those breasts bounce?”

“You like my tits that much, my queen?” Myranda asked, smiling from ear to ear.

“I couldn’t help but touch myself,” his wife said. “I would have preferred to touch your breasts, to feel them in my hands while my husband made them shake, but pleasuring myself while I watched wasn’t a poor consolation.”

Jon had already slowed his thrusts down a bit while watching Dany cum, but now he stopped entirely. Her words caused several things to click into place. He’d had a vision of his own earlier on, and Dany’s wish brought about a very interesting idea.

“Is something wrong, my king?” Myranda asked, frowning up at him as he stopped moving his hips. “We aren’t stopping, are we? You haven’t spent inside of me yet.”

“No, we’re not stopping,” he said. Dany had opened her eyes again when she heard Myranda’s question, and now she cocked her head at him, obviously wondering why he’d stopped moving. He met his wife’s inquisitive look and looked at her intently, which he knew did nothing to answer any of her questions. “We’re just going to change things up a bit.”

“Whatever you desire,” Myranda said, still confused but willing to go along with whatever he had in mind. Both women watched as he pulled out of her, his cock still as hard as ever. Like Myranda noted, he hadn’t done the deed yet. He’d actually been very close to that point, but he wanted to take this chance to carry out his earlier idea while also letting his wife do what she pleased. 

“Get up on your hands and knees,” he said. Myranda was quick to obey, and looked to him for further instruction. “Now turn around.” She did, rotating her body so was now facing Dany. That also pointed her arse straight at him, and he couldn’t resist the chance to give it a little spank with the palm of his hand. She yelped but wiggled her ample rear at him, which earned her a swat to the other cheek. “Crawl towards your queen. As close as you can get without falling off the bed.” 

Daenerys watched with interest as Myranda crawled towards her. The brunette planted her hands at the very edge of the bed, which put her breasts within easy reaching distance for the queen. Dany jumped at the chance presented to her, scooting her arse to the edge of her chair and grabbing hold of the other woman’s breasts. Jon watched on as his wife took an experimental squeeze and then nodded.

“They feel very nice,” Dany said. “I’d say I’m jealous, but I think I’d rather play with breasts this large than have them myself.”

“You and me both,” Myranda said with a laugh. “They’re murder on my back. But hey, if my king and queen like them, it’s worth it.”

“I like them very much,” the queen affirmed. She continued to play with them, not losing interest in the slightest. Jon couldn’t blame her there.

“I bet you’re about to like them even more,” Jon said. He’d been mostly forgotten by the two women for the moment, but that was all about to change. He’d gotten into position on his knees behind Myranda, and now he grabbed her by the hips and worked his cock back inside her cunt with one big thrust.

“OH!” she cried out, caught by surprise in the most delightful way as his cock suddenly filled her up again without warning. He got right back to it, thrusting into her from behind with a force that quickly matched what he’d been doing just before he pulled out of her and changed their position. His hips smacked against her plump arse with every thrust, and he found that he loved watching that big rear shake. Her tits weren’t the only part of her that pleased the eye during a hard fuck. While he discovered the newfound bonuses of taking Myranda from behind, his wife was getting the chance to learn firsthand what he already knew. 

“Gods, I love the way they feel in my hands when you push into her,” Dany said. “No wonder men are so obsessed with breasts.”

“We’re smarter than women give us credit for,” Jon managed to say while still pounding into Myranda from behind. “And if you like that, you’re going to love this.” 

He wrapped his arms around Myranda’s torso and pulled her up from all fours and onto her knees. The thrusts into her continued and her breasts bounced with just as much vigor, but now her upper body was vertical rather than horizontal. Dany had to stand up and leave her chair behind, but as soon as she did so she had an even better angle to do as she wished with Myranda’s tits. When he was fucking Myranda on her hands and knees, all she could really do was reach out and squeeze them. But now she could do whatever she wanted.

What Dany apparently wanted was to mimic what Jon had done earlier. She’d already had a feel of Myranda’s big breasts, and now she wanted a taste. She leaned her head in and took one of the brunette’s nipples into her mouth, giving it a good suck for a moment before she tried out different things. Dany flicked the hardened nipple with her tongue and squeezed her other tit in her hand. Jon could see that she was enjoying this chance to play with Myranda every bit as much as he’d enjoyed. Their eyes met, and she gave him a wink while swiping at a nipple with her tongue.

Sharing this with his wife made everything so much better, and gave him all the additional incentive he needed to plow Myranda as hard as he could. It was what all three of them wanted. Dany’s delight in the way he was fucking the other woman could be read easily enough in her eyes even if she hadn’t been urging him to keep going earlier on, before her mouth was full of breast. Myranda was making her own pleasure abundantly clear, what with the way she moaned, grunted and begged him for more, pleaded with him to keep fucking her harder and harder, to never stop, not until he gave her his seed and put a royal baby inside of her. 

And it went without saying that he was enjoying himself. How could he not be? He was fucking the tightest cunt he’d ever had, plowing this amazing full-figured woman who couldn’t get enough of him, who was begging for his seed. And amidst it all, perhaps most importantly of all, he got to share it with his wife. His beautiful, powerful wife, the Mother of Dragons, his queen and his love, wasn’t merely observing him as he put a baby, their baby, in another woman’s belly anymore. She wasn’t even just pleasuring herself while watching him fuck another woman anymore. Now she was an active participant, having her own fun with their chosen highborn woman’s body as he fucked her. They were sampling Myranda’s body together, sharing this experience with each other as man and wife, as king and queen. It was something he knew he would never forget, especially when she momentarily pulled her mouth off of Myranda’s breast, their eyes met over the other woman’s shoulder and she grinned at him. This was an experience he hoped he would have the chance to repeat someday, perhaps with Dany taking an even more active role. For the time being though, he would treasure this moment, this memory.

All three of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves, but as Daenerys had already hit her peak, it was down to Jon and Myranda to see not only who broke first, but how much longer their fun for the night was going to last. With the dual stimulation of the king’s cock pounding inside of her and the queen’s hands and mouth worshipping her large breasts and sensitive nipples, it came as no real surprise that it was Myranda who reached the end first.

“So good!” she panted, turning her head to the side and giving Jon a sloppy kiss even as he continued to thrust into her from behind. “So good, my king! Yes! YES!”

Her orgasmic moans and screams were swallowed up when Daenerys brought her head higher and kissed Myranda on the lips for the first time. Jon’s breath caught at that. This was the first time he’d seen his wife kiss another woman, and even after watching her squeeze and suckle at Myranda’s breast, there was something about the two women locking lips that got his blood pumping. He did not know whether or not this was their paramour’s first time kissing another woman, but all indications were that she didn’t mind in the least. Her hands reached out and grabbed onto Dany’s long hair, stroking those lovely silver locks tenderly. It looked as if she was pushing her head forward and trying to deepen their kiss. Though Jon couldn’t see for sure, he would bet that their tongues were dueling at this point.

It was with that thought flooding his brain that Jon gave his final few thrusts into Myranda, his hips thumping against her and his cock pushing inside of her just a handful of times more before he began to fill her with his seed. Even as muffled as it was by Dany’s mouth, he could still hear Myranda moaning the moment she felt his seed entering her body. This was what she wanted, what she had been pleading for mere minutes earlier. Their entire trip to the Vale had been all about this moment, about him impregnating her so she could help them birth a new generation of Targaryens. His seed might very well have taken root at this precise moment. If not, they’d be sure to repeat this all over again tomorrow night. Perhaps tomorrow morning and tomorrow afternoon as well, if they could find the time and if Myranda’s body wasn’t too sore and exhausted.

He wasn’t giving up on this time so easily though. He kept his cock inside of her well past the point that his cock had given her all it had, wanting to make sure that as much of his seed as possible stayed inside of her. The women had already broken their kiss by the time he finally pulled his softening prick out of her, and Dany’s eyes followed it closely.

“Well done, my husband,” she said. She stared down between Myranda’s legs, watching a bit of his seed trickle out and down onto the bed. “You filled her up. You filled her up good.”

“He really did,” Myranda said, breathing heavily. Jon could see the sweat on her back and hear her deep exhales, proof of just how hard he’d fucked her. It filled him with pride. “I bet there’s already a little Targaryen prince or princess inside me right now.”

“And if not, there’s always tomorrow,” Dany said, echoing Jon’s own thoughts. “And the next day.”

“I can’t wait,” Myranda said. Jon sat down on his arse and pulled her back so she was sitting on his lap, and she leaned her body back into his. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her plump body and holding her against him.

Daenerys showed no irritation at the warm embrace. Far from it, in fact. She gave Myranda another kiss on the lips and took one last grope of her breasts, and then she moved to gather her clothing.

“You’re welcome to join us in my bed, Your Grace,” Myranda offered. “It will be a little cramped with the three of us, but I’m sure we could make it work.”

“Oh, I have no doubt we could,” Dany said, grinning at the thought. Jon was definitely interested in the idea of all three of them snuggling up close together for the night. “Unfortunately I have duties I must attend to.”

“What can’t wait until tomorrow morning?” Jon asked, wishing she would just crawl into bed and join them. He wondered if she felt that might be crossing some sort of invisible barrier, though that seemed silly given how involved she’d gotten towards the end.

“I’ve already agreed to meet with some important members of the Redfort, Waynwood and Belmore families tonight,” she said. “Who knows how long it’ll be before we return to the Vale? We need to meet with as many of the people as we can while we’re here. And since you’ll be needing to save your strength to make sure you can get right back in the saddle tomorrow, this duty falls to me.”

“Ah.” Jon couldn’t argue with that. It was easy for him to lose sight of the other, less exciting aspects of a crown during this trip. “Sorry to stick you with the shite jobs.”

“Don’t worry about it, husband,” his wife said, slipping back into her dress. “I have my responsibilities, and you have yours. Besides, it’s not like it’s not fun for me too.”

“So I’m learning,” Jon said, grinning as he thought about everything they’d just done. He might be the one filling these women with his seed, but Daenerys was every bit as much a part of this as he was. He was already looking forward to seeing how involved she might get throughout the remaining four stops of their journey. 

\--

_Omake_

“You look more radiant every day, my lady.”

“Thank you, Ser Roland,” Myranda Royce said, smiling politely at Roland, son of Ser Morton Waynwood. She had no interest in him, of course, but social manners dictated that she not make her disinterest so blatant. Better to let him down gently after she’d made her choice from amongst the numerous superior suitors currently vying for her hand.

It was ironic. She’d fought so hard for years to attract a suitable husband. Now here she was, her body bloated and her belly swollen with another man’s child, and she had a steady stream of eligible noblemen tripping over themselves as they tried to court her. There were even appealing options from outside the Vale making the trip specifically to meet with her. She had known that carrying the king and queen’s child would enhance her prospects, but even she was surprised at just how significantly the offers had improved after King Jon and Queen Daenerys paid her a visit. Such was the appeal of marrying a woman who would have a blood connection to a prince or princess, a potential candidate to one day sit the Iron Throne.

She sighed wistfully as she thought about the king and queen. What a memorable time that had been! It had easily been the most exciting, not to mention the most sexually fulfilling, time of her life. King Jon had more than met every expectation and hope she’d had for him. He’d been blessed with a cock befitting a king, and he certainly knew how to use it.

The queen had been a surprise though. She’d figured her presence in the bedchamber would be largely formal, just her being there so she could swear that the child had been conceived by her husband and king. She’d never expected Daenerys to get as involved as she had, but that had been a very pleasant surprise for Myranda. That woman’s body was beyond perfection, and knowing that her own body aroused the queen was an enormous ego boost. She’d been thrilled when Daenerys took such interest in playing with her breasts, and to make matters even more perfect, she’d let Myranda play with her own breasts in return during subsequent encounters. Their physical contact with each other had never progressed beyond that, unfortunately, but Myranda would never forget being allowed to grope and suck at the queen’s breasts while the king fucked her brains out. 

Bloody Harrold Hardyng could go fuck himself now for turning her down when he had the chance! He might be Lord of the Vale, but she’d been knocked up by the King of all Westeros. She took great satisfaction in having the last laugh. And while her chance to become Lady of the Vale was gone, she had plenty of attractive options already on the table. She was assured to land a husband of great wealth and influence, and she’d also obviously have close ties to the royal family itself. The baby in her belly would be raised a Targaryen, but it would be connected to her as well.

Who needed the Eyrie? Myranda could rise high all on her own. Well, with a little help from King Jon and his seed as well, but still.


	4. The Westerlands: Myrcella Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion has a request when Jon and Daenerys visit Casterly Rock to enjoy his niece.

“Welcome to Casterly Rock, Your Grace. Or should that be Your Graces, plural? I’m not sure how that should work, what with you sharing power and ruling Westeros jointly and equally for the first time. Either way, I am your most humble and devoted servant.”

“Shut up and give me a hug, Tyrion,” Jon said. Daenerys smiled as she watched her king crouch down to hug her former Hand, now the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.

“Sorry, but you know formalities must be observed,” the dwarf said with a grin. He waddled over to Dany and kissed the back of her hand. “I see the journey hasn’t diminished your beauty in the slightest, my queen. You look lovelier than ever.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Tyrion,” she said. “I’m sure the ladies are falling at your feet. But I’m already taken, unfortunately.”

“A pity for us both,” he quipped. “Surely your husband can spare you, at least for one night. It’s not like his bed will be empty regardless.”

“Where is Myrcella, anyway?” she asked. “I assumed she’d join you in receiving us.”

“I do hope you’re not upset about that,” he said apologetically. “Myrcella is getting ready for tonight; she says she wants to make sure everything is perfect. You didn’t hear it from me, but she’s quite nervous about making you both happy.”

“She has no need to feel that way,” Jon said. “Any debt she feels she owes us is being repaid simply by her agreeing to do this for us.”

“Indeed,” Dany agreed. There had been a little muttering when she and Jon and legitimized the former Myrcella Waters, the bastard daughter of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to oppose them on the matter, especially with both the Lord of Casterly Rock and the Lady of Winterfell ready and willing to come to her defense. Myrcella, now a proper Lannister, was more than happy to agree to give them a child in return.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Tyrion said. The smile left his face and he set his usual sarcasm aside for the moment to speak to them seriously. “My niece has always been a sweet girl, and still is, to my continued amazement. How someone as spiteful and rotten as Cersei managed to birth such a gentle soul has always boggled my mind. And even after everything she’s been through, from the loss of the man she believed to be her father, being sent to Dorne and nearly losing her life there, having her true heritage as a bastard born of incest revealed to the world, and losing her real parents and both of her brothers, she still hasn’t lost her gentle nature.”

“I don’t know her well, but Sansa has always spoken well of her,” Jon said. “That’s enough for me.”

“Yes, I’m delighted those two have formed such a strong friendship in spite of the horrible things our families did to each other,” Tyrion said. “I did what I could, but I know how important Sansa’s support was in helping Myrcella deal with the mockery she received when Cersei confessed to her true parentage. But she only truly started to get that weight off of her shoulders when you two legitimized her and made her a Lannister. She wants to repay you for that as best she can, which is why she’s so nervous about pleasing you tonight.” He looked up at Jon, and Dany had rarely seen Lord Lannister looking so serious. “Please be gentle with her, Jon. Please take care of her, like you did when you gave her her life back.”

“Don’t worry,” Jon said seriously. “I will.”

“WE will,” Daenerys corrected. It was Jon who would actually lie with Myrcella and put a child in her, but Dany would be there too, and she was going to make sure Myrcella enjoyed herself.

\--

“Your Grace! A-And Your Grace!”

“You can stand up, Myrcella,” Daenerys said kindly, patting the obviously nervous girl on the shoulder. The former princess had been nervous throughout dinner, and had remained so despite all three of their best attempts to lighten the mood. Tyrion had suggested they skip dessert, and Dany had taken him up on the suggestion. It was clear that they needed to get this over with before Myrcella would be able to relax.

“Aye,” Jon said. “There’s no need to stand on ceremony, Myrcella. I don’t like that kind of thing to begin with, but I definitely don’t need a girl I’m about to sleep with bowing to me.”

“Sorry about that!” the blonde said, getting up off of her knees and giggling awkwardly. “I’m just not sure how I should speak, or what I should do. This is all new to me.”

“Relax, Myrcella,” Dany said, smiling in an attempt to comfort her. “Don’t make yourself anxious just because Jon is a king. King, knight, blacksmith or commoner, they’ve all got the same parts between their legs. This will be no different than any other man you’ve been with.” That wasn’t entirely true; the parts might technically be the same, but Jon was far from normal when it came to size. But that was an issue that could wait until after their clothes were off.

Myrcella’s pale skin blushed bright red and she looked down at the floor. Daenerys raised an eyebrow. Was even the discussion of sex really getting her that flustered? They really had their work cut out for them.

“I’m, um, I-I have no previous experience,” Myrcella stammered, refusing to look up at either of them. “I have neither lain with a man.”

“You’re still a maiden?” Jon said, clarifying.

“Y-Yes, Your Grace,” Myrcella said faintly. Now it was starting to make more sense for Dany. That Myrcella might still be untouched honestly hadn’t occurred to her. She had been betrothed to Trystane Martell for a time, and given the Dornish attitude on sex Dany had just assumed the two had been together during Myrcella’s stay in Dorne. And after her unfortunate fall from grace initiated by her mother’s confession of her affair with her own brother, it wouldn’t have been surprising if the girl had taken up with a lover, for protection as much as anything else. But if she had remained a maiden, if she’d maintained her innocence despite the circumstances of her life, then that explained why she was so jittery.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Myrcella,” she said softly. “It’s admirable, actually.” Despite all the power she now had, in the past even Dany had given her body to men she hadn’t really wanted to out of necessity. That Myrcella hadn’t even with the drastic turns her life had taken was honestly impressive.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jon asked. “Are you truly willing to share your first time with me?”

“Yes,” Myrcella said, and despite her nervousness she sounded quite sure of herself. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with. And not just because you’re my king. You’re a good man. You saved me, you both did, and Sansa speaks so highly of you. I couldn’t ask for a better man to give my maidenhead to. J-just don’t expect too much of me. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jon said, smiling at her reassuringly. “You just leave it all to me, and don’t worry about a thing.”

“He’s right,” Dany added. “It’s the man’s job to take care of you during your first time. And Jon won’t mess it up. I promise.”

“Okay,” Myrcella said. She took a deep breath and then nodded at Jon. “I’m ready.”

“If you’re sure.” Jon stepped forward, put his hands on Myrcella’s shoulders and leaned in, dipping his head ever so slightly so he could kiss her on the lips. The blonde’s small arms slowly came around to rest on Jon’s back as she did her best to return the kiss, but even though she couldn’t feel it for herself, Dany could see from here how awkward and hesitant she was. It was a bit adorable in her opinion.

Their kiss continued, and Jon remained gentle with her. His hands stayed in safe areas, never even coming close to her rear or her breasts, and he made no move to begin undressing her. But despite his soft touch, Dany could see the blonde trembling. This wasn’t going to work. Dany remembered her own first time, remembered how terrified she’d been with Drogo. Though the circumstances were different, the fear was familiar. The longer Jon continued on without progressing things, the more he was inadvertently prolonging Myrcella’s panic. Dany decided it was time for her to get involved herself.

“W-What?!” Myrcella gasped, breaking her kiss when she felt Dany’s hands on her. She’d started at the back, rubbing her hands up and down and caressing the blonde through her fancy Lannister gold dress that matched her golden hair perfectly. She might have been raised as a Baratheon, stripped of that title and made a Waters when her parentage was discovered, but her current name suited her best. She was a Lannister through and through, at least physically.

“It’s okay, Myrcella,” Dany said softly, continuing to rub the other woman’s slender back. “Let me help you.” She could tell Myrcella was still nervous, but there was no helping that. She’d be nervous no matter whose hands were on her. Better to just get this over with. Dany took the blonde by the hands and led her away from Jon, who met his wife’s eyes curiously. She just motioned for him to start taking his clothes off, and he shook his head while smiling to himself.

Dany didn’t watch him any further. He could take care of himself, and she had bigger things to worry about. She began to disrobe Myrcella, undoing her dress and slowly working it off of her shoulders. The queen could see the panic in her eyes, and it reminded her of herself the first time Drogo had stripped her bare. That had eventually gone better than it had any right to, as Drogo was gentler and more patient with her than any other Dothraki would likely have been in that situation, but she could still make this an easier, less terrifying experience for the lovely Lannister.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, stroking Myrcella’s jaw with her fingertip and then running it down her slender neck. “Trust me, Myrcella. I’ll take such good care of you.”

“O-Okay,” the blonde said, managing a shaky nod. “I trust you, Your Grace.”

“There’s no need to use any titles in here,” she said, pushing the dress lower, past her waist. Myrcella’s breasts were small but delightful. “Call me Daenerys. Or Dany, if you prefer.”

“Daenerys,” the woman said slowly, testing it out.

“That’s better.” Dany was tempted to reach out and get a feel of those cute breasts, but resisted. That might spook the timid maiden, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. This was all about getting her ready for what was to come. So she continued to work her pretty dress off her body, revealing more and more of the even cuter body underneath. Myrcella averted her eyes again, and Dany got the impression she was insecure about her body and whether or not it would please Jon. She had absolutely nothing to worry about on that count.

“You’re lovely,” she whispered into Myrcella’s ear. “He’s going to love you, don’t worry.” She looked over Myrcella’s shoulder, and that was when she noticed that Jon had taken her up on her suggestion to get undressed. He’d also been quicker about it than she was being with Myrcella, and was completely nude already. Nude, and erect. “Oh, it looks like he already likes what he sees.”

Myrcella turned to see what she was talking about, and gasped when she saw Jon’s body in all its naked, aroused glory. Dany was amused by her reaction, but selfishly appreciated the chance to look at her rear as she got her dress off completely. Only the smallclothes remained, but not for long. Dany got those off of her quickly, leaving her just as nude as Jon. Her arse was even lovelier now. How badly Dany wanted to squeeze it!

“Are they always that big?” the Lannister asked, awe and more than a little fear apparent in her voice. Dany giggled.

“Not most men, no,” Dany said. “My husband is far bigger than the average man. But don’t worry; he’ll take good care of you. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Okay,” Myrcella breathed. “I trust you. I trust you both.”

“I won’t break that trust,” Jon said seriously. He crossed the short distance separating them, took Myrcella’s hands in his and kissed her on the lips, gently once again. But his hands went roaming again, and this time he didn’t avoid the more sensitive areas of her body. His hands skimmed down her smooth back, quickly working down to cup her perky little arsecheeks. Her husband gave them a squeeze, just like she’d been tempted to do, and Dany felt more than a little jealous.

Then he moved around to her front, giving her breasts a brief grope before working down her belly. He reached between her legs, and Myrcella gave a little jump. Jon rubbed her for a moment and then pulled away. Dany figured he was about to take her to bed, but that wasn’t quite what he intended.

“You’re still pretty dry down there,” he mused. “We’ll need to get you wetter so it’s more comfortable for you when I stick it in, especially for your first time.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking down again. Jon immediately cupped her chin and made her look up at him.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said. “It’s my responsibility to make sure you’re ready. I’ll take care of everything, so don’t worry about it.”

“No, wait,” Dany said, surprising even herself with her objection. But as the words left her mouth, she knew what she was going to offer. It was crazy, it was impulsive, and it was something she’d never done. Until that very moment, she wouldn’t have thought she would ever do it in her life. But here she was.

“Dany? What’s wrong?” Jon asked, frowning at her.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, brushing aside her own shock at her interruption. Now that she had made her decision, she was getting into the idea more and more. “I just thought I’d give you a break.”

“Are you seriously offering what I think you’re offering?” Her husband looked very surprised indeed. This was something that most Westerosi men didn’t do for their wives. But a queen, of all people, offering to perform such an act?

“I am,” Dany said. “I think lovely little Myrcella might be more comfortable with a woman’s touch to warm her up. Besides, I’ve always wanted to try it, ever since that first time you did it for me.” She was pretty sure that was true, even if she’d never realized it until now.

“If you’re sure,” Jon said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll leave it to you then.” He stepped away from Myrcella, who turned back around and watched curiously as her queen approached her again.

“I said you didn’t need to kneel for me in here,” Dany said. “But I never said I wouldn’t kneel to you, Myrcella.” She went down to her knees in front of the blonde, who looked absolutely baffled.

“My queen? What are you doing?” she asked.

“Getting you ready,” Dany answered. And then she didn’t speak for quite some time, because it was time to use her mouth in a very different, very new and very exciting way.

Myrcella gasped when Dany nudged her legs further apart with her hands, and then cried out the moment that the queen’s tongue made first contact with her cunt.

“I-Is this something that’s usually done?” Myrcella asked. Since Dany was far too busy licking her to want to stop, it fell to Jon to answer her question.

“It doesn’t seem to be common,” he said. “Most of the women I’ve done it for were pretty surprised when I did it for them the first time.”

“Did they think it was weird? O-or ask you to stop?” she asked, faltering when Dany’s tongue hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her.

“Not once I got going,” he said casually. “How about you? Do you want her to stop?”

“No,” Myrcella said right away. For Daenerys, doing this for the very first time, it was as nice a compliment as she could hope to hear. That affirmation that the nervous maiden was warming up, that she was enjoying herself, that she liked having her queen’s face between her legs, was all Dany needed. She threw herself into her task with even more determination.

It was easy to understand why Jon enjoyed doing this so much. Myrcella’s cunt was divine, framed by lovely golden curls. And it somehow tasted even better than it looked. She could gladly spend the rest of the night down here on her knees doing this. Actually, she would be content to spend her entire stay in Casterly Rock locked in this bedchamber and licking Myrcella’s golden Lannister cunt. If only there weren’t other things they’d come here to do. Sooner or later she would need to turn this lovely golden beauty over to her husband so he could do his work and put a babe in her belly. But she didn’t need to do so right away.

Dany sped things up, reaching around to grab Myrcella’s cute arse. She did so in part to make sure the blonde couldn’t squirm around and make her job harder, but she would freely admit that the move was just as motivated by her desire to squeeze those lovely cheeks, if not more so.

As sweet as she tasted, the reactions Myrcella was making were just as fun for Dany as the act itself. She made the cutest little squeaks and gasps of pleasure. The shy maiden was trying not to let her satisfaction show, and failing miserably. Dany listened to those reactions attentively, making note of what she liked, what she didn’t and how it compared to her own preferences when Jon ate her out. By the end she had gotten Myrcella’s tastes down pat, and had the blonde moaning shamelessly as she lost herself to the feelings coursing through her body. The idea had been to get her ready for what was to come, but Dany saw no harm in going a little further than that. What could make Myrcella more ready for her first time than giving her an orgasm before she was ever penetrated?

So that’s exactly what the Mother of Dragons did. She kept hold of Myrcella’s cute little arse cheeks and continued to lick her cunt and take the occasional pass at her clit, not stopping even as the Lannister’s dainty hands grabbed onto her silver hair, her hips bucked uncontrollably against her face, and she let out a very unladylike curse. The queen was caught off guard for just a moment when Myrcella began to squirt against her mouth and face, but she adjusted quickly and opened her mouth wider to swallow as much of it as she could. It tasted as sweet as honey on Dany’s tongue. She was definitely going to need to taste Myrcella’s lovely golden cunt again before she left Casterly Rock.

There was no time now though. She had just a moment to stare up at Myrcella’s wide-eyed, flushed, overwhelmed expression before Jon was scooping the former princess into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. Dany wiped her lips with her finger, and popped it into her mouth to suck the liquid off.

Jon’s erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest despite the long wait, but that was no surprise. He was probably even more aroused after watching what she’d just done with Myrcella. But despite his eagerness to get started, he still remembered to be gentle with Myrcella. She was far more relaxed than she otherwise would have been thanks to Dany, but she still winced when his cock slipped inside of her. Jon paused and planted a kiss on her neck, but he didn’t stop. He continued to push forward, slowly but surely. Dany got up off of her knees and walked around to the side of the bed. She crawled over on her hands and knees until she was leaning over Myrcella’s head. She knew what was coming, and wanted to help in whatever way she could.

Myrcella’s face crumpled in pain when Jon pushed further forward and pierced her maidenhead, but her cry of pain was swallowed up when Dany leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She could see the tears brimming in those lovely green eyes. There was nothing she could do about that, but she offered what comfort she could with a soft, gentle kiss.

“It’ll be okay,” she whispered into the kind Lannister’s ear. “The pain will fade soon, I promise.” And until it did, she was going to be right there comforting her.

Jon continued to move inside of her. He treated her with as much care as he could, not slamming his hips into her like a less experienced lover might have and causing her undue pain in the process, but he still had a duty to perform. Even gentle and caring sex was going to be uncomfortable for a girl while she dealt with the pain of losing her maidenhead, so there was really nothing Jon or Daenerys could do to simply make it all go away. They would just treat sweet Myrcella with as much tenderness as they could until the pain eventually receded on its own.

Dany was watching closely, and she could see the pained look fade as Myrcella felt the sting less and less. She looked over at Jon and gave him a short nod, letting him know he could start to move a little faster.

“Feeling better now, right?” she asked. Myrcella blinked away her tears and nodded at her. “Good. He’s going to start moving more inside of you now, but he won’t go too fast or push deeper inside of you than you’re ready for. Will you, Jon?”

“I won’t,” he said right away. “I’ll take care of you, my lady.”

Her husband was a man of his word, and he proved that once again here. She knew by now how much men enjoyed being inside of a tight cunt, and since Jon had never deflowered a virgin before now, this was without question the tightest he’d ever been inside. His baser instincts had to be screaming at him to take her, to thrust his cock into her as roughly and mindlessly as he could until he finished and filled her with his seed. But he did not give in to that male desire to fuck her rotten. He never filled her with one mighty thrust, never moved his cock inside of her faster than she was prepared to handle. 

Daenerys was impressed with his fortitude. Drogo had been much gentler with her than he’d needed to be and his people’s customs expected him to be, at least during that first time. Their subsequent couplings had been far rougher on Dany, at least until her handmaidens showed her how to take control of a sexual encounter and take things in her own way. But Myrcella wasn’t having to deal with that roughness. Jon was ignoring his own need and making sure Myrcella enjoyed herself as much as she could. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner during her first time. Myrcella would be more experienced by the time her king and queen left Casterly Rock, as this was going to be far from the only time Jon fucked the lovely Lannister, but Dany hoped her future lover would treat her kindly all the same. Tyrion was right; she deserved all the tender loving in the world. 

“How does it feel, Myrcella?” Dany asked, brushing her long blonde hair away from her forehead. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I-I am,” she sighed. “It hurt at first, but it’s better now.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Dany said, kissing her forehead. “And it’s only going to get better, I promise.”

Jon kept moving, thrusting his hips slightly faster now as Myrcella’s body grew used to taking his cock. He still wasn’t going as fast as he probably would have liked, as fast as he usually moved when the two of them fucked, but at least he was getting more pleasure out of the act now. 

“How about you, husband?” she asked, looking at Jon. “How does it feel to have your first virgin?”

“Tight,” he said simply. “Unbelievably tight.”

“Does it feel better than being inside me?” she asked innocently, smirking at him.

“I know better than to answer that question,” he said, not taking her bait. “I’d rather not face the dragon’s wrath, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion wouldn’t hurt you,” she scoffed. “They love you.”

“Not them,” he said, shaking his head at her even as he continued to slide his cock in and out of Myrcella’s tight cunt. “It’s their mother who I fear.”

“Oh, I suppose I’ll keep you,” she said. “I just hope you won’t get bored of me now that you’ve been with a true maiden, especially one as beautiful and sweet as our Myrcella.” 

“You are my wife, my love, my queen. I could never, ever get bored of you,” he declared.

“That’s sweet, husband. Now go back to focusing on our lovely blonde paramour.”

“Whatever my queen desires.” He looked away from her and once more devoted his full attention to Myrcella, who had been silent throughout their banter. Dany wondered if any of this seemed strange to her, but then again she didn’t have any previous experiences to compare this to. She might just be taking all of this at face value and assuming this was normal.

Her previous pain seemed all but forgotten now. Dany could stare down at Myrcella’s face and see that she was getting into it, that any pain that might still linger was easily being drowned out and overtaken by her enjoyment of his cock pushing deeper, filling her, stretching her previously untouched pussy around him. She was sure to look back fondly on this first time, which wasn’t something many women could say. Dany was proud of her husband for never losing sight of taking care of Myrcella. It couldn’t have been easy, especially not with a woman as radiant as this golden Lannister, who possessed all of the beauty Cersei was said to have in her youth but thankfully inherited none of her personality. But Jon had never lacked willpower, and he displayed that fortitude yet again in his tender deflowering of the former princess. It lacked the love that had been obvious in every look, every lingering touch between he and Sansa, but that was to be expected. He and Sansa shared something special, while he barely knew Myrcella at all. But that didn’t stop him from treating her to the gentle touch that Tyrion had asked for. This was Jon’s first time introducing a woman to sex, and it couldn’t have gone better in Dany’s opinion.

Jon was pushing his cock into her at a pretty steady pace now, not at his normal all-out level that Dany so loved, but he was definitely giving Myrcella a better idea of what a faster, more forceful fucking would feel like. To her credit, she took it in stride. She did not complain or show any visible signs of discomfort while he took her. Her only real reactions were letting out these cute little high-pitched whines every time he gave her a thrust, and wrapping her arms around his strong neck. It was as if she was holding on to him, depending on him to support her and guide her through all of this.

The slower than usual pace allowed Jon to last longer than he probably otherwise would have, but this was still a tight virginal cunt that he was fitting his cock into. Even with him taking it easy on her, and even with his already formidable stamina that had only been honed and strengthened with all the sex he’d been having since this memorable journey began in Winterfell, there was only so long he would be able to last inside the tightest woman he’d ever been with.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Dany said, watching her husband and observing the set of his shoulders and the determined look on his face. He didn’t look at her; he just gave the slightest of nods and continued to thrust into the gorgeous blonde.

“It’s coming, Myrcella,” she said, once again stroking her soft golden hair. “He’s going to finish inside of you. He’s going to give you his seed, and he’ll give it to you again tomorrow, and the next day, and every day, for as long as it takes until he’s put a babe inside of you. Are you ready for that, sweet girl?”

“I’m ready,” Myrcella said, and Dany was momentarily taken aback by how fierce she sounded. “I’m ready to carry his babe—carry your babe.”

“You are, are you?” Dany asked, pushing past her surprise. Maybe Myrcella had agreed to do this for reasons other than gratitude to them for legitimizing her and desire to have her first time with a man who would take care of you. “You want to carry our child? A Targaryen prince or princess, maybe even a future king or queen?”

“Yes!” Myrcella said. “I want to give you a child! I want to do anything I can for you!”

“Is that all this is?” Daenerys asked, though she was fairly certain she knew the answer already. “Do you want to give us a child for no reason except gratitude?”

“No!” Myrcella protested right away. “I-I was a princess, even though I shouldn’t have been, even though my mother betrayed the king! I was never a true princess, but if I can birth a child for you, a true princess, maybe I can make up for what I did.”

Daenerys felt her heart go out to the girl. Who knew that sweet Myrcella had been carrying all of this around with her? And the worst part was that she had no reason to feel guilty. Not for the first time, she found herself cursing Jaime and Cersei Lannister.

“You did nothing,” Dany said, stroking her temples soothingly. “It was your mother and your father who committed that wrong. You are blameless, Myrcella. Whatever guilt you’re feeling, let go of it. The sins of your parents are not yours to bear, just as I am not responsible for my father’s actions.”

“Nor I mine,” Jon added, voice strained as he edged closer and closer to his release. It was coming any second now, Dany could tell.

“Let go, Myrcella,” Dany continued. She laid a kiss on the blonde’s forehead, damp with sweat from the first sexual experience of her life. “You are blameless for everything that happened, to you and to your family.”

Myrcella still seemed to be soaking in Dany’s words when something else rose to the forefront, something that demanded the attention of all three of them. Jon let out an animalistic grunt, pushed his hips forward one final time, sheathing himself further inside of Myrcella than he’d been all night, and began to unload.

“Oh!” the blonde gasped, her eyes going wide as she received her first creampie.

“He’s filling you up, Myrcella,” Dany said. “He’s giving you his seed. He’s going to give you a child. Do you want that? Do you want your king’s seed?”

“Yes!” Myrcella said, her voice rising and becoming far louder and more demanding than Dany had ever heard from the normally quiet and well behaved noble lady. And then the Lannister lady acted on her own for the first time all night, stunning Daenerys by tugging her down closer to her and kissing her lips. It was far from the first time the two women had kissed that night, and it hadn’t even been all that long since the queen had knelt before her subject and put her mouth between her thighs. Yet this was surprisingly hot to Dany, simply for the fact that she had initiated every kiss and every touch up to that point. That the formerly nervous and reserved Myrcella had been the one to kiss her this time was enough to make her queen moan into her mouth.

The women continued to kiss throughout Jon’s orgasm. Even after he had spent all of his seed and pulled his prick out of Myrcella, Dany was in no rush to break away. Myrcella seemed to share that stance. The blonde not only kept her lips firmly pressed to hers, but rolled onto her side and pressed her body against Dany’s. The queen moaned and got handsy once again. Predictably, her hands returned to Myrcella’s cute little arse. 

“I’m beginning to see why you always seem to get so worked up watching me with our chosen seven,” Jon said once the women came up for air. “Between you getting on your knees and licking her, and now this, I feel like I’d be ready to go again in a couple of minutes if you keep this up.”

“Best not,” Dany said. “Our innocent little Myrcella is still new to all of this.” She looked into the blonde’s emerald eyes curiously. “You’re probably still pretty sore down here, aren’t you?” She reached between Myrcella’s thighs and traced one finger down the lips of her cunt, making her yelp.

“I am,” she admitted. “It was wonderful, though. I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Neither can I,” Jon said, grinning at them both. He was sitting on his knees, slightly off to the side of the women, apparently happy to observe them at play.

“I’m sure you can’t,” Dany said, amused. She felt the same way, of course, but it was best not to encourage him right now. There would be plenty of time for them both to enjoy Myrcella’s body during their stay in Casterly Rock, but for now she needed to rest.

“Thank you, my king,” Myrcella said. “And you too, my queen.” She smiled brightly, perfect white teeth on display in a genuine and pure show of happiness.

“You’re welcome,” she said seriously, knowing that Myrcella was thanking her, thanking them both for more than just a pleasant first time. The scars of the war, the wounds inflicted by her family and then others when her true parentage became a matter of publicly acknowledged fact, had run deeper than anyone seemed to have realized. Dany’s heart went out to the woman, who had been carrying guilt and remorse for things that had been completely out of her control. She was pleased to know that she and Jon had been able to help her move past all of that. Hopefully it would fade completely in time, because this pure soul deserved nothing but happiness.

“My queen,” Myrcella began, suddenly nervous again.

“Yes?” Dany said patiently. She’d hoped the nerves were gone, but perhaps there was still work yet to do. “What is it, Myrcella?”

“You know that thing you did to me? With your mouth, I mean?” Dany gave her a confused nod, hoping the proper lady wasn’t about to tell her it had been too embarrassing after all and she didn’t want to do it again. Being denied access to Myrcella’s golden cunt for the rest of her stay was an unpleasant thought.

“I’d like to do that for you as well,” she blurted out, blushing and averting her eyes. Dany bit her lip, already imagining Myrcella’s vivid green eyes looking up at her from between her legs.

“That can be arranged,” she said. Hopefully as soon as possible.

\--

_Omake_

“Do you need anything, my dear?”

“No thank you, Uncle Tyrion. I’m quite comfortable, actually.”

“If you’re sure,” her uncle said. “I’m planning to spend the afternoon in the library, so you can find me there if you need me.”

“I will, uncle. Thank you.”

She smiled at Tyrion’s back as he waddled away from the table. Her uncle had always been kind to her, ever since she was a girl, and had only become more attentive to her now that she was pregnant.

Myrcella wasn’t sure she’d ever been happier, at least not since her family had still been whole and together in King’s Landing. Well, she supposed they hadn’t ever really been whole. That happiness had been built on top of a huge lie, and that lie had helped to shatter the peace and brought so much death and destruction on far too many innocent people. She didn’t have her mother anymore, or sweet innocent Tommen, or the man she’d thought to be her father, but at least she knew the truth and had accepted who she really was, and that none of it was actually her fault.

She had the king and queen to thank for that. That, and so much more. They’d legitimized her and given her a sense of family back, and she’d been grateful just for that. Then they’d come here to Casterly Rock and given her even more. They’d helped her accept that what her mother and her true father had done, the choices they’d made, weren’t her fault. She shouldn’t be ashamed of who she was.

They hadn’t stopped there though. She’d been nervous about her first time, nervous that a man like King Jon, who had already bedded so many beautiful highborn women on his journey and was married to the most beautiful of all, the most beautiful woman Myrcella had ever seen, would find her lacking. She had been desperately afraid of disappointing him, but he’d been so wonderful with her, taking his time and making sure she enjoyed it.

And then there was the queen. Myrcella had never even dreamed she would do anything sexual with another woman in her lifetime, but that first night, that first time Daenerys got down on her knees and licked her to completion, had changed her entire outlook on sex. She hadn’t been able to get enough of it after that, of either one of them. She got much better at sex, at all of it, whether with Jon or Daenerys. The pain and inexperience of her first time with Jon was a distant memory by the time they left, as it got better and better every time he took her.

She’d had plenty of opportunity to return the favor on Daenerys as well. Her first couple of attempts had been halting, thanks to her inexperience and self-doubt, but she eventually got quite good with her mouth. She and the queen sometimes had fun even when the king was occupied. That farewell on their last night, when she’d gotten on top of the queen and they’d licked each other at the same time, was going to stick with Myrcella for a long time.

Maybe she’d see if Queen Daenerys wanted to repeat it when they next met, after the birth of her child.


	5. The Reach: Margaery Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former queen Margaery Tyrell has been a strong supporter of the new regime, and is more than happy to do her duty.

"That may have been the best meal I've ever had," Jon said, pushing his plate away and sitting back in his chair. "Nothing beats fruit from the Reach."

"Indeed," Daenerys agreed. "The entire realm is very fortunate that this region was left largely untouched by the recent wars and has been able to export so much food to the other kingdoms."

"Only because of you, Your Grace," Margaery Tyrell said, bowing her head humbly. "Because of you both, that is. Without you and your army there to protect us, we surely would have been hit hard."

"There's no need for false modesty here, Lady Margaery," Dany said, shaking her head with a smile. "We were there for you in the end, true, just as the men of the Reach were there to add even more strength to our forces when we finally took King's Landing. But you didn't have aid from us, or anyone else, in outwitting Cersei Lannister and making it out of King's Landing unscathed. That was all you, as I understand it."

"You're too kind," Margaery said, smiling pleasantly. The former queen had always downplayed her own competence and intelligence in the time that Daenerys had known her. Likely that was because she had already known by that point that Dany would be supplanting her as the true queen once Cersei was eliminated and she wanted to make sure she wasn't viewed as a threat or rival to a throne she could no longer hold. Dany knew the truth though. Margaery Tyrell was a smart and shrewd woman. She wouldn't have survived her brief time as queen if she wasn't, especially once Cersei became a full-blown murdering tyrant. Margaery had of course been her primary target, but the Tyrell woman had anticipated her attacks and escaped right out from under her nose to come back home to Highgarden. 

Once back home, she'd been instrumental in convincing her lord father to bend the knee and swear the allegiance of House Tyrell to Daenerys and Jon. Mace had been reluctant, still possessing a deep desire to see his daughter on the throne and birthing a king with Tyrell blood in their veins, but Margaery had forced him to see reason and accept that any hopes they'd had to hold the throne were gone and the best thing to do was throw their support behind the returning Targaryens, who the Tyrells had supported during Robert's Rebellion.

"I speak the truth," Dany said, reaching over to pat the other woman's hand. "You're a very smart and perceptive woman, and we're glad to have your support." Margaery could very easily have made a threat or at the very least a nuisance of herself. She had the love of the people, even in King's Landing where she'd treated the people with kindness, a stark contrast to the Lannister ideology of ruling through intimidation and fear. She and her family also could have made the post-war recovery much harder by being stingy with their food supplies, but they had been more than generous in helping the other kingdoms feed their hungry. She'd even made a show of spending time with and being seen in Dany and Jon's company in the days after they'd taken King's Landing, taking advantage of the goodwill she had built up with the commonfolk there during her reign to show them that they had nothing to fear from the Mother of Dragons or her husband from the frozen North with the giant white direwolf at his side. Few highborn Westerosi, man or woman, would have set aside their crown so easily and supported the new king and queen as readily as Margaery did. Dany and Jon both remained grateful for everything she'd done and continued to do to support their reign and help them stabilize the Seven Kingdoms, and there had never been a need for them to discuss which highborn woman from the Reach they wanted to bear their child.

"I'm glad too," Margaery said. "I must confess that I've been looking forward to this ever since you first wrote to me." She looked directly at Jon and gave him a sultry smile, and Dany did not miss the desire in her husband's eyes. That was no surprise; Margaery was one of the most beautiful women Daenerys had ever met. Of course her husband was aroused by her; Dany was too.

“You aren’t the only one,” Daenerys said. “When I first wrote to you, I imagined what it might look like, watching Jon take you and plant his seed inside of you. I’m so glad you said yes.”

“So am I, if we’re being honest,” Jon admitted. “I’ve been thinking about tonight for a long time.”

“Of course you have,” Dany said, rolling her eyes and smirking at him. “This entire trip has been like a dream come true for you. Almost nonstop sex with four beautiful highborn women until we’re sure your seed has taken root. And still three more to go.”

“Yes, what a pleasure this must be for you, my king,” Margaery said. “I only hope I can hold your attention after all that you’ve already done.”

“I highly doubt that will be a problem,” Jon said. “I’ve spent this entire meal daydreaming about getting you out of that dress.” That made Margaery giggle. It was a beautiful, almost musical sound, and Dany instinctively wanted to hear more of it.

“Well what kind of host would I be if I deprived you of something you want?” Margaery said. “I was going to offer you both some dessert, but I think we’d all prefer to skip the dessert and head to my bedchamber, yes?”

“Yes,” Dany said immediately, before Jon even had the chance to. Dessert could wait; right now her king had a gorgeous rose to pluck, and she wasn’t going to miss a second of it.

\--

Daenerys watched with hungry eyes as Jon helped Margaery out of her low-cut dress and smallclothes. She had always looked delectable no matter what she wore, but Dany could now see for herself that it wasn’t the clothes that made her body look so good. She had nice perky breasts, probably bigger than any of the women Jon had impregnated so far aside from Myranda. She wasn’t tall like Sansa or curvy like Myranda, and she possessed neither the battle scars of Asha nor the innocent beauty of Myrcella. She was unlike any of them, beautiful in a different way. Her body was lovely, but what struck Dany more than anything was the way she carried herself. She stood before them confidently, assured that they liked what they saw. Asha had been confident and bold too, but it was a different sort, more akin to a warrior used to confrontation. With Margaery it was more about poise and grace. She carried herself like the queen she’d been, even if she’d voluntarily bent the knee to Dany and had made it clear she had no interest in thrones or crowns any longer. It was a sort of grace that Daenerys felt even she herself lacked, but it made sense. She’d come from the bottom, literally sold to her first husband and fighting her way up from there. Instead of that struggle, Margaery had spent her life being carefully tutored and prepared for her role as a highborn lady. Carrying herself with such confidence and elegance was like second nature for her at this point, in a way Dany knew it would never be for her.

It didn’t hurt that her body itself was incredible, of course. Dany licked her lips as Jon quickly reached out and cupped the former queen’s breasts in his hands. They weren’t as large as Myranda’s (few were), but he still seemed to be having lots of fun playing with them. Dany longed to do so herself, and wondered if Margaery would be amenable to the idea. Everyone knew how open the Dornish were when it came to sex, but she’d heard rumors that Highgarden adopted a similar attitude and were just more subtle about it, keeping it behind closed doors. The question was on the tip of her tongue when the door to Margaery’s bedchamber opened behind them. She jumped, not expecting anyone to interrupt them after Margaery had made it very clear what was about to happen. It wasn’t a guard or the maester who walked in on them, and thankfully it wasn’t a member of Margaery’s family either.

“Ros?” Jon said, surprised.

“You two know each other?” Margaery said. “Oh, you originally came from the town just outside Winterfell, didn’t you Ros? That would explain it. I trust you showed our future king a very good time back when he was a young man?” Now Daenerys was even more confused.

“I never had the pleasure,” the woman named Ros said. “Someone brought him to visit me in the brothel once, but he just paid me for my time.”

“Having been raised a bastard, or at least being raised to believe I was a bastard, I never wanted to father one of my one,” Jon admitted. Dany idly noted that Margaery had stripped him bare above the waist and was caressing his muscular chest, but she was too interested in finding out why this woman was here to pay much attention to that right now.

“So you worked in the brothel outside of Winterfell? How did you meet Lady Margaery then?” Dany asked, turning to the beautiful redhead.

“I went to work in King’s Landing not long after King Robert and his party passed through Winterfell,” she explained. Out of the corner of her eye Dany saw Jon look wistful. She knew that was the last time he’d ever seen Ned Stark, the man he’d believed at the time to be his father. “Worked for Petyr Baelish, and then spied on him for Varys the Spider.”

“And I took her into my employ before those two could chew her up and spit her out as part of their little power struggle,” Margaery added, taking time out of undoing Jon’s breeches. “She’s been my lady-in-waiting ever since.”

“I see,” Daenerys said. “And why are you here, Ros? I’m assuming you didn’t walk in here by accident.”

“My lady figured you might get a little excited watching her with the king, so she asked me to come and help you out,” Ros said. Dany watched with wide eyes as the former whore reached out and began to rub the exposed skin of her arms.

“W-what?” Dany looked past Ros, who continued to stroke her arms, to find Margaery watching her closely even as she worked Jon’s breeches down his legs. “Did you really…?”

“I hope you don’t think I was being too presumptuous,” Margaery said. “I know if I was in your shoes, watching the two of you together would’ve been too hot for me to handle on my own. And I know how much a female companion can help with that.”

“You mean you’ve…”

“Of course,” Margaery said with a laugh. “How else do you think I kept my sanity while I waited for a husband who was actually old enough or interested enough to claim my first time?” 

Dany looked at Ros with renewed interest, imagining the lovely former brothel worker pleasing the beautiful Tyrell maiden while she waited to be wedded and bedded. When the redhead began to pull the queen’s dress off, Daenerys automatically raised her arms and allowed the woman to undress her. Her mind was still reeling from this unexpected addition to Jon’s first time with Margaery, and she was too shocked to object or second guess what was happening. And really, why should she? She hadn’t been expecting a former whore turned lady in waiting to tend to her needs while she watched her husband and the beautiful rose together, but it wasn’t exactly an unwelcome surprise.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful,” Ros said as she got Dany’s dress over her head and took a look at her body. “Lovely breasts.” She smiled and grabbed the queen’s breasts in her hands, gently cupping and massaging them, making Dany groan. While she and Jon had spent plenty of time together, she hadn’t felt a woman’s touch on her body since they’d left Casterly Rock and Myrcella behind. Jon’s hands always felt good on her body, but there was something to be said for a woman’s softness. She placed her own hands atop the redhead’s, encouraging her to keep fondling her breasts.

Having Ros’ hands on her felt nice, but of equal interest was what she could see over her surprise companion’s shoulder. Both Margaery and Jon were completely naked now, and focused solely on each other. Their arms were wrapped around one another, and they were lost in a heated kiss. Margaery’s back was to Daenerys, and she had a great view of Jon’s hands dipping down her smooth back and cupping her perfect round arse in his hands. He gave her cheeks a firm squeeze, much as Ros was doing with Dany’s breasts. The dual combination of physical pressure and visual show made Daenerys grow even hotter. She grunted in need and tugged Ros closer to her, crashing her lips against the redhead’s in a commanding kiss and groping her through her thin dress. The lady in waiting returned the kiss enthusiastically and squeezed the queen’s breasts a little harder.

Even while kissing Ros, Dany continued to keep a close watch on her husband and his latest paramour. Jon picked up Margaery and laid her down on the bed, after which his lips went on a journey, starting at her lips, then to her cheeks and chin, down to her graceful neck, to her chest and belly and all the way down her body until he reached that special spot between her spread legs. He gave her a few kisses and licks, pushing her legs further apart with his hands so he could have more room to work with. The former queen moaned as he licked her and ran her hand through his curly black hair, but she quickly gave his hair a gentle tug and shook her head.

“Stop,” Margaery said through her moans. “Stop, that’s enough.” Dany was shocked by that. She had never once turned down her husband’s talented tongue, at least not once she got over her initial surprise that first time and was introduced to just how good he could make her feel with his mouth. This act shouldn’t have come as any surprise to Margaery given what she’d just admitted about seeking pleasure in the company of other females, so it couldn’t be any uncertainty that was causing her to reject the king’s kiss. What could her reason be, then?

“Was I not pleasing you?” he asked, frowning up at her from between her legs. Dany could see a panicked look spread on Margaery’s face moments before she shook her head quickly.

“Of course you were!” Margaery said. She ran her hand through his hair again as if in reassurance. “I’ve never had a man do that to me before, or even offer to do so, but I’m delighted to know you’re so willing to take the initiative. I’m betting your queen is very happy about that too.”

“Extremely,” Daenerys confirmed, breaking away from Ros’ lips long enough to respond. “Why’d you have him stop then? He’d have made you scream if you gave him a minute or two.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Margaery said. She looked back down at Jon and smiled. “And I hope you’ll be willing to do it for me some other time during your stay in Highgarden. Hopefully several times, even. But as for right now? I’ve had others put their face between my legs and please me, lick me until I fall apart. But I’ve never truly been with a man.”

“You mean you’re still—“ Jon began in surprise, but Margaery chuckled and shook her head.

“No, I’m not a maiden any longer,” she said. “Sweet Tommen saw to that.” For a moment her face looked wistful. Daenerys had never met either of Cersei’s sons; both had been dead before she’d even set foot on Westeros. Tyrion had also told her a bit about them though, in addition to what little Margaery had said about them previously. While the older prince sounded like quite a monster, the younger one, the one Margaery had been wed to for longer than a matter of minutes, was a pleasant young man based on all that she’d heard. If Margaery had one regret about fleeing King’s Landing and escaping Cersei’s clutches, Daenerys would bet it was that she hadn’t been able to bring the doomed young king with her.

“Then what do you mean?” Jon asked. He’d pulled back now and was on his knees, slowly stroking his cock to make sure he stayed hard and ready for her, but in no rush to push into her until she explained what it was she wanted out of him that she apparently hadn’t gotten before.

“Tommen was sweet, but he was more boy than man,” she explained quietly. “He did his best, but he didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe he could’ve gotten better with practice, but fate and his crazy mother both conspired to make sure he never got that chance.” Her solemn look faded , replaced by a knowing smirk and a lusty gaze as she looked up at Jon from her back. “That won’t be a problem with you. I know it won’t. You’re all man, and even before this little journey of yours where you’ve traveled across the Seven Kingdoms and planted your seed in four beautiful highborn women before making it to me, you’ve been sharing the bed of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Daenerys was surprised to find herself blushing at the praise. It wasn’t the first time someone had used such words to describe her; far from it. Men and women had been showering her with flattery for years, and it had only grown since she’d taken the Iron Throne. Yet something about hearing such words from a woman as beautiful as Margaery, and knowing in her heart that they were completely sincere, made Dany’s heart race. It also got her body excited, which Ros was already doing a pretty good job of as she rubbed two fingers between her thighs with practiced ease.

“You’re a real man, Jon Targaryen. And I want to know what it’s like to be with a real man, with a man who knows what he’s doing. I want to be fucked, for the first time in my life. So please, don’t make me wait any longer. Please, my strong king, PLEASE fuck me!”

“Better do as the lady says, Jon,” Daenerys said, grinning at him. And then she couldn’t focus on him any more, at least for the moment, because Ros slipped a finger inside of her for the first time. She enjoyed the slow pumping and curling of the finger. Ros seemed to know exactly where and how to touch and what would feel best for her, which she supposed shouldn’t have come as a shock given her previous profession. She wouldn’t have been able to rise up in Winterfell, make it in King’s Landing and catch Littlefinger’s attention if she hadn’t been very, very good at her job.

A loud cry from the bed reminded Daenerys of what she was actually here for, and she looked over as her husband pushed his cock inside of Margaery. This was only the second man she’d ever had inside of her, Tommen having been the first, and she was now having to get used to him. Dany knew firsthand how big Jon was and how he measured up to her own previous lovers, so she could only imagine that Margaery’s late husband could not compare to the massive cock she was now having shoved inside of her. And after having gone so long without a man, he probably felt even longer and thicker to her.

Jon seemed to know she needed a little bit of time to adjust to his larger cock, but he wasn’t quite as careful or as cautious as he’d been with Myrcella. Well, Myrcella at first anyway; she’d grown into a damn good lover by the end of their stay in Casterly Rock. She had needed more tender care at first though, but such wasn’t the case with Margaery despite her own relative lack of experience with men. But she was still more experienced with sex in general than Myrcella had been, as she’d freely admitted when she alluded to seeking comfort in the arms of other women. Jon didn’t pound away at her immediately like he usually did with Dany, but neither did he treat her with excessive caution. That was largely down to Margaery herself, who moaned the second he was inside of her and showed no signs of discomfort at all as his big cock pushed deeper inside of her.

“So big!” she moaned. “Please, Jon, give it to me harder! I can take it! Please, my king, fuck me!”

Her legs wrapped around his waist as if to pull him deeper in and not let him get away. Or at least they tried to; he grabbed her ankles with his hands and pulled them away, giving him more freedom to thrust and also reminding her who was controlling all of this. Margaery didn’t mind at all; her moans only got louder with the show of dominance, and louder still when he really got going, putting more force into the back and forth of his hips and driving his cock into her. She was getting the fucking she’d pleaded for, and she was loving every second of it.

Daenerys was enjoying watching it, but she also had some pleasure of her own to bask in. Ros guided her to sit down in a chair, got on her knees in front of the chair and then had the queen drape her legs over her shoulders. Dany gasped the moment the redhead’s mouth came into contact with her cunt. While the bulk of Ros’ clients had obviously been men, she had clearly welcomed enough female customers into her bed to accumulate plenty of experience in the art of cunnilingus. She knew what she was doing, and she did it very, very well. Her lips and tongue worked Dany over with the kind of skill and precision that a novice simply wouldn’t have been able to match, and her fingers got in on the act too, rubbing at her clit to enhance her pleasure. 

Ros and her talented mouth offered enough excitement all on their own, but Dany had even more to enjoy. The chair had been strategically placed in order to offer her a great profile view of her husband plowing the lovely Tyrell rose. She could see the focus and determination on Jon’s handsome bearded face as he concentrated on giving his latest lover the fucking she’d so desperately needed and begged for. She could see the way Margaery’s beautiful face scrunched up and her mouth hung open as she moaned and groaned, confirming just how successful Jon’s efforts were with her face as clearly as she was with her mouth. She could even see Jon’s cock pulling back and then thrusting right back in, not to mention the way that the slapping of flesh on flesh made her cute breasts bounce. King Jon giving such a hard fucking to the former Queen Margaery, still beloved in the Reach as well as in King’s Landing, was something that the commonfolk would likely pay some serious gold to watch even from a great distance, yet Daenerys was getting a very up close and personal view of every detail. 

And not only that, but she had a lovely and very, very talented former whore’s face between her legs as well, ensuring that she got to do more than merely watch someone else have fun. This hadn’t been a perk of being queen that Dany had ever envisioned before she took the Iron Throne back, but she welcomed it with open arms. She welcomed it just as readily as Margaery’s cunt was welcoming her king’s cock. Hopefully the former queen’s womb would be just as welcoming, and she’d give them a dashing prince or beautiful princess soon enough. A child of Margaery’s, born of Jon’s seed, was sure to turn many heads as he or she grew older. 

“Give me it all, my king!” Margaery shouted. “Fuck me! More, more!”

Dany idly ran her hand through Ros’ hair, massaging her scalp as the lady in waiting lapped at her cunt. Normally she liked to look down and maintain eye contact whenever someone was giving her oral sex, but right now Dany couldn’t tear her eyes away from what was happening on the bed. She was expecting Jon to rear back and start slamming into Margaery even harder in response to her encouragement, but instead he did something that both his wife and his lover were not expecting. He rolled them over and repositioned them so he was now on his back and Margaery was mounted on top of his cock. She looked down at him quizzically, and Dany realized that she’d probably never been on top of a lover like this before. It made sense given how little experience she’d had with men, but it just felt wrong somehow that a woman with this much sex appeal and so much confidence and self-assurance in most areas of her life wouldn’t know what to do in this situation. Jon must have felt the same way.

“Ride me, my lady,” he urged her. He reached up and cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples and making her moan. “If you want it, take it. Bounce on my cock, fuck yourself on it as hard as you can!”

Margaery took his words to heart. Her look of confusion faded, and she set her jaw in determination. She placed her hands on Jon’s chest to brace herself and then raised her hips off of him slowly before sinking back down. They both groaned when she’d taken him in to the hilt, and she repeated the motion, moving faster this time. It didn’t take long at all for Margaery to find her way, and once she did she was her usual confident self. She rode Jon with a steadily increasing intensity, rising and falling in his lap faster and faster with each repetition. It wasn’t long before she was well and truly doing what he’d said, fucking herself on his cock. Her breasts jiggled in his hands as he continued to hold onto them, and the sound of her dropping back down onto him became louder and more exciting every time she descended. She even began to experiment with different movements of her hips, wiggling from side to side and rocking back and forth while he was buried inside of her, playing around, experiencing different angles and figuring out for herself what felt best. 

Dany watched it all attentively, impressed with what she was seeing. She wondered if Margaery was doing this all on pure instinct, or if some of her experiences playing around with other women was translating well enough to help her figure things out here. Dany couldn’t imagine that getting on top of a man and riding his cock had been something Margaery’s tutors had focused on. Most highborn men in Westeros seemed to be a bit too egotistical and concerned with proving some kind of point of superiority to allow their women to dictate their sex lives in such a way. Lucky for Margaery that she was sharing her bed with a man comfortable enough in his own strength that he didn’t mind letting his women get on top and have some fun of their own at times, because she looked like an absolute natural as she bounced on his cock. It suited her personality perfectly in Daenerys’ opinion, and she looked to be having a blast as she had her way with the king.

While Margaery was learning how to ride a man’s cock, Ros was continuing to demonstrate that she had nothing left to learn when it came to pleasing a woman. Her mouth and fingers had been hard at work the entire time that Daenerys had been engrossed in what was happening between her husband and his lover, but right now it was Dany’s own needs that rose up to the forefront. She could feel herself getting close thanks to this woman’s expert mouth, and Dany found herself faced with a decision. She could either ask Ros to back off a bit so she could make sure she didn’t miss that moment of completion where Jon shot his seed into Margaery for the first time, or she could give in to what she was feeling and hope that she could recover from her own orgasm quickly enough to be able to focus on the final moments between Jon and Margaery. Her eyes darted back and forth from Ros and her blue eyes looking up at her to Margaery bouncing on Jon’s cock hard enough to make the bed shake beneath them.

Judging that Jon wasn’t ready to finish just yet, and praying to the Seven that she was right, she focused her sole attention on the woman eating her out. She grabbed onto Ros’ red hair with both hands and began to rock her hips forward, humping the lady in waiting’s face in an attempt to get more out of her. Far from wanting her to back off or slow down, she wanted Ros to give her more, to get her off as quickly as she possibly could. 

The former whore got the message loud and clear. If Dany had been impressed with the woman’s oral skills to that point, they were nothing compared to what she showed herself capable of now. She’d thought Ros had been giving her the best oral sex she was capable of, but the way the woman’s lips, tongue and fingers assaulted her now made Dany realize that the woman had actually been holding back considerably until now. She likely could have made her cum inside of a minute or two if she’d really tried to do so, but up until now she’d just been giving her enough pleasure to complement the visual show Jon and Margaery were putting on. Now she was genuinely giving her all, taking all of the techniques and tricks she’d learned over countless hours of practice and putting them all to use with the express purpose of making Daenerys cum as quickly as possible.

It was efficient, focused and devastatingly effective. Dany’s hips bucked uncontrollably against Ros’ face and her grip on her red hair tightened. If she was grabbing too hard, Ros didn’t show it. She just kept working her over with her mouth on her cunt and her fingers on her clit. Nothing was going to stop Ros from getting her off, and getting her off quickly. It wasn’t hard for Daenerys to understand how this woman rose so high in her days working in brothels, not when she had this kind of skill and this kind of focus. 

“Cumming!” Dany whined, losing all control of her hips, jerking helplessly against her lover. Ros knew what she needed and gave it to her, continuing to lick and suck all the way through the queen’s orgasm. Dany’s legs drew together and squeezed Ros’ head tightly, but she didn’t complain. Ros stayed right where she was, giving Dany nonstop pleasure and stimulation with her mouth and her fingers until her climax finally died down. Dany slumped back into the chair, and looked down at Ros as she allowed her legs to slide off of the redhead’s shoulders. 

“Did I please you, my queen?” The former whore smiled up at her, not concerned with the wetness she surely felt surrounding her mouth.

“Very much so,” Dany said, sighing. “Yours is the most talented mouth I’ve ever felt.” It was true. She wasn’t sure if she would call it the best oral sex she’d ever had. There was something to be said for the passion Jon always showed any time he put his head between her legs, as well as Myrcella’s enthusiasm and eagerness to learn, which had transformed her into quite a talented little vixen by the time the royal couple left Casterly Rock. But in terms of pure technique and knowledge of what to do and how to get a woman off, there was no question that Ros topped everyone else.

“Glad to hear it, Your Grace,” Ros said, and she really did sound genuinely pleased by the praise. “I’ll let you get back to the show now.” Ah yes, the coupling on the bed. Her orgasm had taken quite a bit out of her, but Dany still found the energy to learn forward in her chair for the best possible view of Jon and Margaery. She didn’t want to miss this.

They were still at it, fortunately, so Ros had been successful in making Dany cum in time to let her put her full focus on the end here. And just in time, too, because one look at Jon told his wife just how close he was. She knew that look, that deep frown and those narrowed eyes. His body badly wanted to cum, but he was holding back with all his strength, determined to make sure his lover was satisfied before he worried about himself.

He was still on his back, staring up at Margaery’s bouncing breasts as she fucked herself on his cock. His hands were on her arse, helping guide her up and down, not that she needed any help at this point. Margaery had all the confidence in the world now as she rode atop her king. She grinned down at Jon, pleased not only by everything she was feeling but with the look on his face. She knew how good she was making him feel, knew she was leaving an impression on him. He’d been with many beautiful women by now, and still had more to come, but he was definitely going to look back fondly on being ridden by the rose of Highgarden.

“Come on, my strong king, my strong man,” Margaery said breathlessly. She sounded tired, which was only natural with how long she’d been on top and working her body, putting all of her energy into the unfamiliar act of riding a man’s cock. But from the look on her face, Dany knew that the Tyrell woman considered her reward to be well worth the effort required. “Give me your seed!”

“But you haven’t cum yet,” Jon objected, voice strained. Surprisingly, Margaery giggled and shook her head.

“Yes I have,” she said cheerfully. “Twice, in fact.”

“What?” Jon said, sounding as confused as Daenerys felt. “But how did I not notice? You were so quiet, and—“

“I spent years having fun that I wasn’t supposed to have,” she said. “I had to learn how to enjoy myself in silence, especially once I arrived in King’s Landing. You’ve done your duty, I assure you. The only thing I want from you now is for you to give in. Let go, Your Grace. Give me your seed, give me your child!”

Having been assured that he’d done his job and pleased his lover, Jon let go. His face relaxed, his grip on Margaery’s arse tightened and he stopped fighting his body’s natural urges. Margaery only got in a few more bounces before Jon held her down on him and began to cum. Dany watched it all in satisfaction, enjoying the look of wonder on Margaery’s face as Jon held her down and filled her up. She’d had sex before, but never had she been so thoroughly fucked, and never had she received an ending like this. She’d just had her first taste of a real man, a man who knew what he was doing and had the strength and experience to give her what she needed, and Daenerys was pretty sure she was hooked. 

“How do you feel?” Daenerys asked her. Margaery looked up at her with a tired smile. She was still sitting on Jon, apparently not willing to let him out of her cunt just yet even if the fun was done for now.

“Like I just got fucked by a king, like I was always supposed to,” she said, and then she sighed. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to go back to an ordinary man after that.” Dany found that humorously ironic. She’d been able to give up her crown so easily, but giving up a king, or more specifically a king’s cock, that wasn’t hers was going to be more difficult.

“Perhaps we can work something out for the future,” Daenerys said, shrugging her shoulders when Margaery cocked her head at her. Dany wasn’t even sure what she meant herself, but there’d be time to figure it out later. “But as for right now, you won’t have to give it up any time soon. Your king and queen require an heir from you, and he’ll be fucking you day and night until we’re sure we’ll be getting one.”

The wide smile on Margaery’s face showed just how excited she was by that prospect.

\--

_Omake_

“You’re sure this is what you want, Margaery?” 

“It is, father,” she said. “The king and queen made me an offer, and I’m going to accept it.”

“But many fine young gentlemen would—“

“My mind is made up, father,” she said firmly. “You have three sons to carry on the Tyrell line, and we have close ties to the Iron Throne. And who knows, you might even get that king with Tyrell blood that you’ve always wanted.” Here she patted her stomach, which wasn’t really visibly showing yet, but they both knew that a Targaryen prince or princess was growing inside of her.

“Yes, of course,” Mace said. “But you’re still young Margaery, young and beautiful, and giving birth to one of the new Targaryens won’t hurt your appeal at all. You could find another husband with no trouble.”

“I’ve had three husbands,” she said. “I have no interest in a fourth. With this baby growing inside of me, I’ve done my duty for House Tyrell and for the realm. From here on out I’m going to live for myself.”

“Very well,” Mace said, sighing. “Give me a fortnight to prepare for your trip to King’s Landing then.”

“Thank you, father,” she said with a smile.

As she’d said, Margaery had no desire to marry for a fourth time. She hadn’t wanted that even before the king and queen visited Highgarden, but her time with them had sealed it. Why settle for anything less than the very best? She had been a queen, and nothing short of a king would do. Especially if that king was Jon.

And she wanted the queen’s touch as well. She and Daenerys had played around and familiarized themselves with each other’s bodies during the royal couple’s stay, and she desired the queen’s lips on her breasts and between her thighs every bit as much as she craved the king’s cock in her cunt. She’d had her fun over the years, usually discretely, but nothing she’d done had ever prepared her for her sex life with King Jon and Queen Daenerys. And she didn’t want to give that up. Fortunately she wouldn’t have to.

The king and queen had left days ago, but not before making an offer to her. She was still beloved in King’s Landing, and Jon and Daenerys felt her presence there would make the smallfolk happy. She wasn’t the queen anymore, but she could do her part to keep the peace in the capital. They were going to create a new, as of yet unnamed position on the Small Council for her, where she’d basically serve as a liaison between the council and the smallfolk, there to listen to the concerns of the citizens and present them to the council. It was a role Margaery embraced. Admittedly her displays of benevolence had been largely for show at first, but her time in the captivity of the Faith Militant had changed her. She wanted to be a better person, wanted to serve the people honestly and spend her days doing her part to make their lives better.

And if she spent her nights in the royal bedchamber getting fucked by the king while she worshipped the queen with her mouth, well, so much the better.


	6. The Stormlands: Arya Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Cousin Incest

“I’ll leave you to it.” Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End, left them after a final respectful bow to his king and queen. He hadn’t forgotten what Daenerys had done for him, raising him from an unrecognized bastard of the Usurper to the lawful son of Robert Baratheon. Maybe that debt had something to do with why he was so accepting of what was about to happen.

“He’s finally gone.” Arya Baratheon, formerly Arya Stark, got up from her chair and slowly walked over to Jon. He was her cousin but had been raised as her bastard brother, but the look on Arya’s face was anything but familial. She looked like she wanted to devour him whole. “I know he’s okay with this, but I’d rather not make him watch what I’m about to do to you.” Daenerys was intrigued by her wording; what _she_ was about to do to _him_, rather than the other way around.

“But you don’t mind me seeing it, right?” Dany asked. Her being there in the room to observe the coupling and eventual conception firsthand was a requirement that had been placed on not just Arya but every member of their chosen seven, but if she had problems with it it was best to get them out now.

“Oh, not at all.” Arya grinned at her, and there was something feral in that grin. She reminded Daenerys of the wolf that her maiden family had adopted as its sigil. “I’m happy that you’ll get to watch this, Your Grace.”

Arya turned away from her to grab Jon by the front of his doublet, and she pulled him into a deep kiss. It was a rough, wild, aggressive kiss, and Arya’s hands dealt with his breeches while she was at it. By the time she broke the kiss she’d gotten his breeches down his legs, and his undergarment quickly followed. She stared down intently at his cock, and grinned as she grabbed it and felt it harden against her hand.

“I’d always wondered how big you were.” She gave him a few slow pumps and then looked up into his eyes. “I guess I don’t need to wonder anymore.”

“Am I to your liking, my lady?” Jon asked, smiling at her.

“Only if you never call me _my lady_ ever again,” Arya said immediately. She reached down to give his balls a quick squeeze, and Dany saw the way he tensed. Arya might be small, but she was fierce.

“My deepest apologies,” he said. Arya grinned and relaxed her grip, and then her hands went to her own trousers. Becoming the Lady of Storm’s End hadn’t changed Arya’s personality or preference in clothing at all. She was still the same dangerous wolf she’d been when Dany was first introduced to her in Winterfell.

She had a nice body too. Sansa was the Stark woman who received most of the attention for her beauty. Daenerys certainly understood the obsession with Sansa, especially since she’d seen for herself that the Lady of Winterfell somehow looked even better with her clothes off. Arya’s body wasn’t to be dismissed either though. Maybe she wasn’t beautiful in the traditional sense like Sansa was, or some of the other women they’d seen like Margaery Tyrell or Myrcella Lannister, or even Daenerys herself. But her body carried its own unique appeal. She wasn’t curvy, but her lithe body was still sexy. Dany was surprised at how badly she wanted to grab that cute little rear once Arya slipped out of her smallclothes, and once she got her shirt off Dany admired her breasts as well. They were small yet perky.

Her smaller body with its less pronounced curves had been of benefit to Arya. Dany had heard enough about her life after escaping King’s Landing to know that she probably would have found herself in mortal danger if she’d been bustier, at first because it would have given her away as a female and later because it would have hindered her effectiveness as a water dancer. Daenerys had seen her fight; she’d seen the way this woman moved her small body with deadly speed and efficiency.

She’d made her body work for her, and it was working for her now in a different way. Dany wasn’t the only one who was impressed with what she saw. Jon was looking his latest lover up and down, staring at her body in open appreciation.

“You’re lovely, Arya,” he said. He kissed her again, slowly, and his hands slid down behind her to cup that bottom and squeeze her cheeks in both hands. It was a sweet moment, and it reminded her of the passion she’d seen Jon share with Sansa in the first stop of their journey.

The tender moment was thoroughly ruined when Arya bit down on Jon’s lip, _hard_. He quickly broke the kiss and pulled his head back, looking shocked. Dany’s eyes widened when she saw him lick away a bit of blood from his lower lip.

“I don’t want you to make love to me,” Arya said. “Not yet at least. We can do that after, if you want to. But first I’m going to fuck you.” Again Daenerys couldn’t help but note the wording she chose. She didn’t say that she wanted Jon to fuck her; she said that she was going to fuck him.

Whatever Jon might have thought about Arya’s aggressiveness or demands he kept to himself, but he must not have been too bothered by it since he allowed her to lead him over to her bed and shove him down on top of it. He landed on his back with a thud, and his exhale was smothered by Arya, who climbed on top of him and shoved her tongue down his throat.

Arya pulled her lips off of his and spun around so her back was to him. This meant that she was facing Daenerys, and she looked right at her as she reached behind herself to grab onto Jon’s cock and hold him steady.

“This is going to be fun,” Arya said, grinning at Daenerys. She lowered her hips and took Jon’s cock inside of her for the first time.

Jon groaned as soon as he was inside of her, and Arya smirked at the sound. She stopped there for a second and wiggled her hips from side to side.

“Do you like that, Jon?” she asked. “Does my cunt feel good?”

“It feels amazing,” he said, and Daenerys could hear that amazement in his voice even if she couldn’t see his face from this angle.

“Nice and tight, huh?” Arya said.

“Yes,” Jon agreed. “You’re very tight. I’d almost believe you were a virgin if I didn’t know you were a married woman.”

“Oh yes, Gendry and I fuck often,” Arya said offhandedly. “He’s a lot of fun, and he’s got a pretty nice cock too. It’s nothing like yours though.” Daenerys shook her head, now very glad that Gendry hadn’t shown any interest in being in the room for this. “This big cock is going to feel so good to take for a ride.”

And ride him she did. She put her hands on his legs and started to raise and lower herself on his cock. Daenerys was no stranger to the woman being on top during sex. She’d done it herself with Drogo and earned his respect in the process, and she’d ridden Jon plenty of times too. She’d never done anything like this though, nor had any of the sexual encounters so far on their journey been comparable to this. Asha Greyjoy had ridden him in an almost identical fashion back on the Iron Islands, and yet this felt totally different from that. Asha had fucked herself on Jon’s cock with considerable speed, and she’d barked out orders and taken control of their encounter very effectively.

It was hard to explain what exactly was different about what Arya was doing. Physically it looked very familiar, but there was an entirely different feeling in the air. Maybe it had something to do with how they were going about it. Asha had verbally ordered Jon around and he’d gone along with it, and even though she’d been impressed by it in the moment, Daenerys had later come to feel that Jon allowed himself to be put in that position, that he could have overpowered the admittedly strong Greyjoy woman and fucked her into submission if he’d felt like it.

She didn’t get that feeling while watching Arya bounce on Jon’s cock. Arya hadn’t needed to declare her dominance over him; she’d just stated what she was going to do to him as a simple point of fact and then done it. She was fucking herself on his cock, putting her entire body to work with the same sort of effortless efficiency that she put into her swordplay when cutting down Lannisters (or the army of the dead.) Dany had seen this woman fight and was now seeing her fuck, and she hadn’t seen a stronger or more formidable woman. The only comparison Dany could make was to herself, but her strength came from her sense of will (and her dragons); physically she wasn’t much of a threat. Would Jon have been able to rise up and dominate Arya if she resisted and tried to keep him beneath her? Dany honestly wasn’t sure.

Arya’s small yet strong and sexy body moved up and down, her cute little breasts jiggling slightly as she drove herself onto his cock with a speed and force that easily matched that of Asha. She moved with confidence, looking like she felt right at home, and Dany suddenly had the thought that this was how she always fucked. Idly she wondered if Gendry had ever had sex without being flat on his back.

“That feels so fucking good!” Arya said. “Your cock is so big in me, Jon. It’s filling me up so well, like it was made for me!” She smirked at Daenerys as she said it, taunting her by fucking her man right in front of her and telling her all about it. “Tell me, was it? Was this cock made for me? Is it all mine?”

“It’s yours,” Jon groaned. His hands held onto her hips and squeezed as she rode him. “All of it; it’s all fucking yours!” Arya’s smile got wider at that. Dany wondered whether Jon even remembered she was in the room at this point. She hadn’t felt like such an interloper since they’d left Winterfell and his time sharing Sansa’s bed had ended. This was every bit as emotionally intense, but in a very different way. With Sansa it had been all about making love to her, showing her how much he cared about her and what she meant to him through tender passion.

Arya was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum, but the connection that she shared with Jon was no less intense for it. They just expressed their closeness in a very different way.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Arya said. She stopped riding him and pulled herself off of his cock, spinning around so she was now facing him. "Now let's work together. Taking you for a ride is fun, but I'd like to get you active too."

"Whatever you need, Arya," Jon said, eager to please this woman who had been such a huge part of his life for so many years. Dany knew that he'd been closer to her than anyone from his childhood; anyone still alive at any rate. There was a connection there, a deep connection, and if Daenerys wasn't so confident in the strength of their own relationship that connection might have worried her.

"What I need is for you to sit up," she said. "Make sure to keep your knees bent, and put your arms back and plant your hands on the bed behind you." Jon did so, looking at Arya curiously. Daenerys shared that curiosity.

"That's good," Arya said. She carefully got on top of him, sitting on him so he slid back inside of her while her legs went over his shoulders and her arms hugged his neck. "Now let's see what you're made of, Jon. Let's see how long you can last."

As they moved, it dawned on Daenerys how much strain this position actually put on her husband. They moved together but it was up to him to keep his balance even while Arya's weight was pressing down on him. She was light, thankfully for him, but it was still a lot of weight for him to bear while trying to balance on his arms. His muscles weren't just for show though. Jon was a strong man, and he demonstrated it once again here by not only maintaining the position but being right there to move along with Arya. The Lady of Storm's End squealed happily as her lover showed that he was up to the challenge. They kept at it for several minutes, and even though Jon's arms trembled he did not give up; he held on and kept moving with her.

"I knew you could do it," Arya said. "I knew you could take whatever I threw at you. You could probably keep this up all night, couldn't you?"

"If that's what you want," Jon said. The strain was obvious in his voice, but he held firm and maintained his position.

"You know what I want now?" Arya asked. "Do you know what I want now that you've shown me how strong you are?"

"What's that?"

"I want to see what _you_ can do to _me_," she said while carefully pulling off of his cock and sitting on his chest. "I've tried to have Gendry fuck me before. He always does his best but he's just too nice to give it to me like I really need, which is why we've settled into our routine." That seemed to support Dany's thought that Gendry spent a lot of time on his back. "But maybe you're different. Maybe you can fuck me hard enough to make me happy even if I'm not on top."

"So you want me to fuck you, and fuck you hard?" Jon said, peering into the gray eyes of the woman who he'd been raised to believe was his half-sister.

"Yes," Arya said. "If you think you can pull it off, that is. If you think it'll only end in disappointment, please tell me now. I can get right back on top of you and fuck you until I get what I need. It won't even take me that long; not with a cock as big as yours."

Jon's only answer was to shove Arya down so her back hit the bed. She grunted in surprise at the unexpected shove, but Daenerys was at a good angle to see the look in her eyes. She was surprised, yes, but she was also incredibly aroused.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jon said. "I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you like the wolf girl you are." Arya bit her lip and groaned at that even as she shook her head.

"I'm a stag now," she said. Her voice was teasing even though it happened to be the truth. Jon just shook his head.

"You might be a stag by name, but deep down you'll always be a wolf," he said. Arya grinned up at him as he got on top of her and started kissing at her neck.

"Just like you," she said. She glanced over in Dany's direction for a moment. "The dragons might have claimed you, but you'll always be a wolf to me."

Jon's kisses turned into nips at her neck, and Arya threw her head back and moaned. He grabbed her small breasts in his hands and gave them a hearty squeeze.

"Then let's fuck like the wolves we are," Jon said. His wife had seen him get rough and wild in the bedchamber before but she had never heard him sound so rough. He really did sound like an animal.

Daenerys wasn’t sure what form this sex was about to take but she was fascinated to find out. She pulled out the small chair Arya had set up at her writing desk and sat down to get a better look at whatever was about to happen. It had been pretty impressive already, so the potential for it to get wilder was something she didn’t want to miss.

Just when Dany thought she’d moved into the perfect spot to see everything that was about to happen on the bed, Jon wrecked all of it by picking Arya up and carrying her with him as he got off of the bed. Dany’s eyes followed them as they went, but they didn’t go far. They actually stopped very close to her, and it left her wondering whether it might have been deliberate.

Jon held his former sister that he now knew was really his cousin by that cute arse of hers. They said nothing, but Jon didn’t look at all surprised when Arya threw her feet over his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Had they been on the same page there, communicating without thinking? Or were they both just going on instinct, Arya throwing her legs on his shoulders because it felt like the right thing to do and Jon reacting and ready for anything?

Whatever the case might have been, Jon drove his cock back inside of Arya and started fucking her just like that, standing there and holding her by her arse while she clung to him. Dany doubted he would have been able to do this so effectively with anyone else he’d been with. For one thing, Arya’s body was both small and flexible. Even if some dainty little thing had been the right size for him to do this with, they wouldn’t have had the toughness to withstand it for long, or the aggressive sexual tendencies required to not just take it but enjoy it.

And Arya was enjoying it; there was no question about that. She moaned loudly as Jon held her up and fucked her, and for a moment Dany wondered if it might carry throughout the castle. Gendry wasn’t in the room with them but he _was_ still in the castle somewhere. He knew what was happening in here of course; he knew and gave Arya his full approval for all of it. Knowing that his wife was going to be fucked and impregnated by the king was one thing, but hearing her ecstatic screams was something else. What would he think if he heard her, especially since he’d evidently never fucked Arya this hard before? And what about the servants of the castle? Would they mock their lord behind his back upon hearing these sounds that the lady of Storm’s End had apparently never made while sharing a bed with her husband?

It wasn’t a point that needed to be considered for very long because the two lovers met in another kiss while fucking. It was just as heated and deep as all of their others had been, and when their lips parted they gasped for air.

“Fuck, yes, Jon!” Arya said breathlessly. “Keep fucking me! Keep it up, keep it up! I knew you could do it for me!”

“All for you, my wolf,” Jon growled while continuing to hold her up by the arse and thrust his hips forward while pulling her body in to meet him. “Anything for you.”

“Just like always!” she whined. “You’ve always given me just what I needed! You never treated me like a delicate little girl!”

Now it all made sense to Daenerys. She obviously hadn’t spent nearly as much time around Arya as Jon had, but her husband had fondly spoken of her often enough for her to have a decent understanding of their relationship. She knew how Arya had always been close with him, while it had taken longer for him to forge the closeness he eventually found with Sansa. And she’d definitely heard the story of Jon giving her that small rapier as a parting gift before they went their separate ways, he to the Wall and she to King’s Landing. Arya still wielded that blade to this day, and wielded it with lethal effectiveness at that.

Arya was the strong woman she’d become in no small part because of how Jon had indulged her growing up. She wouldn’t have survived without his support or with the blade he’d given her, and now she was getting to show him just how strong she’d become. And not only that, but he was able to help her just like he had when she was a child. What she’d needed from him back then was his support and encouragement that she didn’t have to be a traditional lady of a great house like her sister, but could be a fierce warrior instead. What she needed from him right now was a rough fuck the likes of which she’d never had before. Gendry was her loving husband and he took care of her and supported her in so many ways, as Daenerys had witnessed, but this seemingly was one thing he hadn’t been able to do for her.

Jon was up for it though, and Arya looked to be as grateful to him as she’d ever been for anything else. She grinned at him, pulled her head in for another forceful kiss, and grunted and groaned her enthusiasm and appreciation.

“Gods, yes, Jon!” she moaned. “You have no idea how long I’ve needed this, how much I’ve wanted this—wanted _you!_”

That admission might have surprised Daenerys if she hadn’t already witnessed the closeness between Jon and the other Stark sister. With the love he shared with Sansa, a love that had long since ceased being merely familial and become something far more carnal and needy, it was no shock to hear Arya say that she’d wanted him too.

“I’ve wanted you too,” Jon admitted. Arya smirked and her eyes flicked over in Dany’s direction, but the Dragon Queen didn’t even bat an eye. She and Jon had already discussed this; she knew where everything stood between them, and she wasn’t concerned about what this supposed revelation meant for them.

“Then have me,” Arya said, looking back and focusing on her lover once again. “Have all of me. For tonight, and until we know you’ve put a baby in me, I’m all yours. Use my body however you like.”

Jon thought about that, and then he apparently decided to take her up on that offer and move them into yet another position. He carried her over to the writing desk that Dany had taken her seat from, brushed a small pile of letters and a book off of the desk without a care, and lowered Arya onto it face-down. Her upper body rested on the desk while her legs dangled over the edge. It looked far from comfortable, but Jon didn’t give a damn about Arya’s comfort at the moment. He was concerned only with fucking her; that’s all either of them cared about.

He shoved his cock right back into Arya’s cunt, pushing into her hard and deep from behind. He held onto the sides of the desk with both hands and gave Arya a swift and brutal fuck on top of it. The desk rattled and creaked along with Jon’s grunts of exertion, but Arya’s moans were louder than all else. The harder Jon fucked her, the more she liked it. When he pulled one of his hands off of the desk and started to spank her arse instead, her moans only got louder.

“Yes, spank me!” she barked. “Spank me hard, Jon! I’m bad! Spank my arse red!”

Jon did his best to do exactly that, and between the slapping of his hips as he thrust, the rattling of the desk, the smacking of his hand against her arsecheeks and the ecstatic moans that Arya made throughout it all, there was almost too much for Daenerys to even keep track of. She’d thought she’d already seen so much during their journey that there was nothing left to surprise her, but the bond between Jon and Arya and the unique way they chose to express it was unlike anything else she’d seen.

She doubted many women would enjoy such a brutal fuck, but for Arya it was exactly what she’d needed. The proof of that, as if it hadn’t already been obvious, came when she did. She shrieked like an animal as Jon’s rough fuck over the desk finished her off, with a big assist to the spanking as well. Jon knew she’d just gotten off and it seemed to signal that it was time for him to join her. He put both hands on the desk once again, the spanking ending so he could put all of his time and effort into making these last few thrusts at the end of the fuck as strong as they could be.

“You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” Arya asked. There was no answer, but she didn’t need one. She knew it, she knew him; she could feel it. “Do it! Do it, Jon! Give me your seed!”

He grunted, nearly doubling over as he pressed Arya into the desk and filled her with his seed as requested. It’s what they were here for, but also what Arya craved. Dany leaned over in the chair and craned her head for a better look at it. If one of her future children had just been conceived on top of Arya’s writing desk, she wanted to have the best view possible of it.

It was like all of the fight and all of the roughness had been expelled from Jon’s body with that orgasm. He pulled out of Arya slowly once he was done cumming inside of her and his hand rubbed her reddened arse, caressing the cheeks that he’d spanked hard no more than a minute or two earlier. Arya’s face was pressed against her arms on top of the desk as she recovered. It had been exactly what she wanted but even a woman has hardened and aggressive as Arya needed a bit of time to catch her breath after a fuck like that. 

“Can you still go, or do you need to rest?” Jon asked after taking another minute or so to catch his own breath. “Because I’d really like to take you up on that offer to make love to you now. But if you’re not feeling up to it now we can just save it for later. There will be more nights for us before I have to leave.”

Arya straightened up, pulled herself off of the desk and turned to face him. She’d looked almost feral earlier, but now she smiled at Jon sweetly.

“I’d like that,” she said. She ducked her head, looking almost shy, and that demure behavior frankly surprised Daenerys more than the wildness they’d displayed up until that point. They’d just been going at it harder than Jon had done with any of his previous lovers during their journey, or with Daenerys herself. Now Jon scooped Arya’s body up into his arms, carried her back to the bed and placed her down gently.

Arya spread her legs and held her arms out in invitation, welcoming Jon in as he rejoined her on the bed. They’d been in the midst of a heated, lusty encounter when he pulled her up off of the bed to continue their fuck while standing, but it was pure tenderness now as Jon kissed Arya on the lips. This too was different than it had been up until now. Whereas before their kisses had been all heat and carnal desire, complete with aggressive battles for dominance and even Arya biting his lip, this one was slow and sweet, an expression of love.

Jon’s eyes were bright as he pulled his lips away from Arya’s and guided his cock to rest at the entrance to her pussy. He paused there, almost as he would if she were a maiden that he was about to deflower rather than a married woman with a sex drive that burned brighter than just about anything Daenerys had ever seen, and who he’d just fucked harder than he’d ever fucked anyone.

“I love you, Arya,” he said. The emotion in his voice was really something else, as were the tears that filled Arya’s eyes. She blinked them away quickly, but the smile on her face remained.

“I love you too, Jon,” she whispered. “Do it. Make love to me now. Don’t just tell me; show me.”

Jon nodded and thrust forward, slowly sticking his cock inside of Arya. It was very different from the way he had rammed himself deep inside of her right from the beginning and frantically thrust into her. This time he set a much slower pace, gently pushing his hips forward and pulling them back, sliding his cock just as deep inside of her cunt as before but taking his time in going about it.

“So good,” Arya whispered. “You feel so good inside of me, Jon.” She pulled his head down and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he continued to gently move inside of her. Earlier she’d been full of passion and urgency, wanting him to fuck her hard and fuck her fast, but now they both seemed to be quite content to spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms while engaging in slow, passionate lovemaking.

Daenerys watched it all, just as entranced as she’d been when they were going at it hot and heavy. It was interesting to compare this not only to what they’d done previously but with all of the other stops they’d already made on their trip, as well as her own sexual experiences with her husband. While there was a bond that had been forged with each woman, a certain fondness that would always remain between the king and queen and the seven women who had agreed to give them children, the feelings between Jon and the Stark sisters ran much deeper than what he felt for anyone else, Daenerys excluded.

There had been a passion and a care between Jon and Sansa that she hadn’t seen with the women that had followed her; a love and deep affection that spoke to the years they’d spent together and the feelings they shared. She was seeing that same thing now with Arya. In some ways it reminded her more of her own relationship with Jon than Sansa’s did. While lovemaking between Jon and Sansa had generally always looked much like this, what he was doing with Arya felt more like what he would do with her. Some nights they would take their time and make passionate love to each other, and others he would fuck his Dragon Queen hard. If there was a difference it was in just how hard he’d fucked Arya when they’d been going at it. Dany liked it rough sometimes, but not _that_ rough.

What Jon and Arya were doing right now was anything but rough though. They could fuck like animals, but they could also make love just as intently as he did with Sansa or with Dany. She watched and nodded knowingly, acknowledging to herself that he loved the Stark sisters with the same sort of passion that he held for her. If things had been different he might very well have married either one of them, but instead he was her husband, her king. A lesser woman might have felt jealous of this blatant display of love and tried to remove both Arya and Sansa from his life, but Daenerys was secure in the place she held in his life and in his heart. He was hers and that wasn’t going to change no matter how deeply he loved the Starks, and if anything she was glad he’d been able to share this with both Arya and Sansa during their journey. She felt sure that it would only make the bonds of unity grow between the crown and the Starks, especially once their children were born.

As Jon continued to gently thrust into Arya, who gazed up at him adoringly, Dany wondered how their child would be conceived. Would they create a gentle, benevolent princess while they were making love like this, or would it instead be a hot-tempered warrior to coincide with the rough fucking between two wolves?

Dany had plenty of time to consider the potential heir that would eventually result from their stay in Storm’s End, because Jon and Arya went on making love for longer than she would have thought possible after how hard they’d pushed their bodies during the fuck. Apparently they still had plenty of energy left in reserve even after that, because they went on making love long after the point that Dany expected them to be spent.

They continued to kiss throughout it all, with Jon occasionally pulling his lips away from Arya’s so he could kiss and lick at her neck or slowly suck on a nipple. Arya loved it all, running her hands through his hair and caressing the muscles of his strong back. She also loved his arse, which she molested and squeezed as he thrust into her. They looked every bit as well-suited to making love as they had when fucking hard, and it helped Daenerys appreciate the depth of their relationship. They were both physically strong fighters, warriors who had walked into battle and cut down their enemies with a blade in their hands and let some of that aggression loose when fucking, but they were also a man and a woman who loved each other deeply. This was a connection that Dany couldn’t have cut even if she’d tried, but she wouldn’t dream of it. She could only imagine the child that would be born from such a union. Whether they were a warrior, a compassionate soul or anything in between, they were going to be destined for great things.

Arya came again, squeezing Jon’s neck tight and screaming her lover’s name as his cock brought her to the heights of pleasure for a second time. Jon responded to her call. His hips sped up a bit in response. It still wasn’t the sort of deep thrusting he’d been doing while they were fucking rather than making love, but there was a bit more urgency in the way he thrust against her now. It was easy enough to figure out why that was; he was about to cum inside of her for a second time.

With a muttered cry of “_Arya!_”, Jon held himself inside of Arya and gave her his seed for a second time. It wouldn’t be the last, of course; they would be sharing a bed on a daily basis until they could be sure that he’d put a child inside of her. There would be plenty of chances for them to fuck and to make love and everything else in between before the king and queen left Storm’s End to continue their journey across Westeros.

Jon pulled his cock out of Arya, and she immediately rolled onto her side and pressed her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and nestled up behind her, looking ready to sleep. Their activity for the day was done.

Daenerys took that as her cue to leave. She got up from her chair, returned it to its original place at the desk and left the room. She gave Jon’s leg a brief squeeze as she walked by the bed, and he turned his head to smile at her drowsily. She smiled back and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

He was her husband, and when she left here he would be coming with her, but for tonight he belonged to Arya.

\--

“How are you, Arya? Do you need anything?”

“No, Gendry. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” her husband said, and he sounded almost disappointed that there wasn’t anything he could do to help her. “I’m going to go meet with the maester, but call for me if you need me for anything. Anything at all.”

“I will,” she said, smiling at him. He kissed her cheek and left her to rest in their bedchamber. She really had gotten lucky to have found a husband like Gendry. He’d never tried to change her into a more traditional noble lady. He’d accepted and loved her as she was, which was the only reason she’d consented to become his wife.

Not many men would have done the things he’d done for her. Accepting that she was still going to carry Needle around and that she was still going to wear breeches and boots instead of dresses was one thing, but agreeing to let her bear another man’s child was something else entirely.

There weren’t many times she’d been nervous since they got married, but the day that she got the proposal from Jon and Daenerys was one of them. She’d figured it would have been too much to ask of Gendry, even as giving as he’d been to her, but he’d actually encouraged her to accept. When news spread of her acceptance most of the smallfolk believed that he’d consented to his wife being one of the ‘Chosen Seven’ because he was still indebted to Daenerys for raising him from a bastard son and making him the new Lord of Storm’s End, but she knew better. He hadn’t been so willing to go along with it out of gratitude to Daenerys; he’d done it for her.

He knew how she felt about Jon, the love that they’d shared but had never had a chance to express, and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to let her know what it was like to be with Jon while still remaining his wife. It had seemed too good to be true for Arya, but Gendry had insisted that he was fine, insisted that she should go for it if she wanted to, and so she’d said yes.

Being with Jon had been everything she’d ever dreamed it would be, and more. She was happy that he’d given her the kind of raw, desperate fuck that she’d always dreamed of, but she was equally happy that he’d embraced her as a lover and showed her what she meant to him. She’d thought such tenderness would be saved for Sansa, or for his dragon queen, but when she’d been in his arms Arya had felt like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. It was a feeling and a memory she would treasure for the rest of her life. 

Their stay in Storm’s End had brought about another, less expected result. She and Daenerys had never really gotten along; she’d felt like the Dragon Queen was stealing away her Jon, the man who had first been her brother and later the man she fell in love with, and she’d naturally resented her for that. She’d been a bit vindictive at first when she and Jon were fucking. She’d wanted to rub it the Targaryen queen’s face that he might be her king, but he’d loved her first and she held a piece of him that Daenerys never could.

Daenerys hadn’t been upset by watching her man fuck Arya though, and as time went on Arya was forced to reevaluate her opinion of Jon’s wife. The queen hadn’t allowed Jon to fuck her solely so she could provide a royal heir. That might have been the reason for their trip across Westeros, but she hadn’t needed to consent to Arya specifically being part of it. She’d allowed Arya to be one of the Chosen Seven because she, just like Gendry, knew her spouse well enough to realize how much this would mean to them. Once Arya had accepted that fact it became impossible for her to hate or even dislike Daenerys Targaryen anymore. She’d allowed Arya to be Jon’s lover for a time, and it was something she would always be thankful for.

She would also always be thankful for the gift that had been given her. She was proud to be carrying Jon’s child, and she couldn’t wait to see how he or she turned out. With her as its mother and Jon as its father, plus Daenerys to raise it as a second mother, she was sure the child would be destined for great things. Maybe it would be king or queen someday, or maybe it would wield a sword and protect its family.

No matter what, Arya would be there for it, be there to help it or protect it however she could. How could she do any less? It was the product of a dream that had once seemed impossible but had been brought to life long after Arya had given up on it. Her protruding stomach was proof of all that had made that magical period of her life possible. It started because of their need to have children to continue the Targaryen line, but it also wouldn’t have been possible without the understanding of her husband and Jon’s wife. And above all else, she wouldn’t be sitting here right now without the love she and Jon shared.

“You really are an unexpected gift, little one,” Arya whispered, rubbing her belly. She’d lost the body of the water dancer; she wasn’t quick or nimble on her feet, and she didn’t even have the energy to swing Needle anymore. All of that would come back, of course. She was going to work hard to get back into fighting shape as soon as she was able, but for right now she didn’t mind not being able to dance.


	7. Dorne (Arianne Martell)

“How have the rest of your stops been?”

“Oh, they’ve been interesting,” Daenerys said, smiling as she thought about all of the women she’d watched Jon breed, each doing their part in their own unique way. “Hasn’t it, Jon?”

“That’s one word you could use, yes,” he said, smiling as well. She’d had fun on her journey beyond the simple satisfaction of watching her husband secure future stability of their kingdom by fathering their heirs, but it went without saying that Jon had had even more fun. He was the one who got to do the breeding, after all.

“Then I shall have to work extra hard to make sure that this last one lives up to whatever expectations you might have.” Arianne Martell looked and sounded quite confident that she would be able to do exactly that. “Dorne has a reputation to uphold, and it falls on me to make sure both my king _and_ my queen don’t find us wanting.”

Yes, Dorne certainly had a reputation as the most sexually open of all the kingdoms of Westeros. Princess Arianne was well known to fit that traditional Dornish reputation, taking far more after her uncle the Red Viper than her father Prince Doran. She was absolutely gorgeous as well. It was easy to imagine her making men stumble over their own feet in their haste to serve her and gain her favor. That wouldn’t be happening with Jon of course, but hopefully that beauty would be passed on to the child they produced. A combination of her handsome husband and this lovely Dornish princess was likely to make for an extremely attractive child, a prince who would make the ladies of the court swoon or a princess who would have no shortage of men dreaming of crowning her the queen of love and beauty.

“I’m sure you remember our agreement, but I trust you won’t have any problem with me being there to witness this?” Daenerys asked. Arianne laughed and shook her head, long black hair moving along with her.

“In Dorne we do not shame people for embracing their sexuality,” she said. “Sex is sex; it’s a natural part of life, and a beautiful one. I will not be ashamed to have you watch me with your husband, my kind. It’s going to be my honor.”

Daenerys smiled and took a long swallow of her Dornish red, willing them to get through the formalities as soon as possible so they could get to the fun part of their visit to Sunspear.

\--

As beautiful as Arianne Martell had appeared in her gown of flowing green silk, she was far more attractive once it came off. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. Daenerys had seen no shortage of beautiful women over the course of their journey, and no one would argue against her being labeled as such as well, but Arianne lost nothing in comparison to any of them. Daenerys openly admired her curvaceous body and round breasts, and she knew Jon was just as drawn to her. He undressed in a hurry, and Arianne was right there to help him out.

Now it was Arianne’s turn to be impressed with what she saw. She grinned when she got Jon naked and got her first look at his cock, and quickly reached out to grab it.

“Oh, I can work with this,” the Dornish princess said, her voice sounding husky and seductive. “I can _definitely _work with this.” While running her hand up and down Jon’s rapidly hardening cock, she looked over to Daenerys who was standing off to the side. “I envy you for being married to a cock like this, Your Grace.”

“I _am_ more than just a cock, you know,” Jon said, but the smile on his face and the lightness in his voice showed that there was no real heat or annoyance behind his words.

“I’m sure you are,” Arianne said lightly, “but it’s the cock we’re concerned with right now.” She looked over at Dany again. “I’m not sure how your other visits went, and honestly I don’t need to know. But so long as you are here in Dorne, I want to show you Dornish hospitality.”

The princess clapped her hands, and a beautiful woman walked into the bedchamber. The naked woman stopped right in front of Daenerys, as if presenting herself to be inspected. It took a moment for Dany to stop admiring her gorgeous body long enough to look up into her fair face. The blonde-haired woman smiled back at her serenely, dimples in her cheeks.

“I believe you have met my cousin, Tyene Sand,” Arianne said. Daenerys nodded; she was one of the Sand Snakes. Her mother was a septa, if Dany recalled correctly. “I asked her to join us. Just because you’re officially here so our king can plant a little Targaryen in my belly doesn’t mean all four us can’t enjoy ourselves, right?”

“I like the way you think,” Daenerys said, looking away from the naked Sand Snake long enough to see that Arianne had led Jon onto the large bed and was straddling his lap, though she hadn’t actually taken his cock inside of her just yet. “Hopefully I’m not too distracted to watch when he finishes inside of you.” Tyene had begun to kiss Dany’s neck, and the queen purred, smacked her arse and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Tyene can be very distracting, you can take my word on that,” Arianne said with a giggle. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding herself against Jon’s cock without actually letting him penetrate her. “But if you’re worried, you can always join us on the bed. There’s plenty of room, and you deserve the best seat I can offer.” 

That wasn’t an offer that Daenerys was going to turn down. Tyene had already gotten to work on undressing her, and the ease with which she did so spoke to ample experience at disrobing other women. That didn’t feel like much of a surprise given what she’d seen so far.

“Shall we go, Your Grace?” Tyene asked, smiling at her. Her smile didn’t break, not even when Dany gave her a harder spank.

“Yes we shall,” she said. “Go over there and get down on your back. I’ll be along shortly.”

Tyene bowed and walked over to the bed, cute little arse swaying as she went. Arianne was right; there was plenty of room for the blonde Sand Snake to climb into the bed and get down on her back while not touching the couple or interfering with them in any way. Daenerys smiled and followed Tyene towards the bed, but before she could get there something interesting happened.

Jon, apparently having had enough of Arianne's teasing, went into action. Faster than she could blink, he rolled them over so he was on top and the princess was pinned beneath him. Arianna let out a surprised squeak when Jon flipped their positions, but once the shock faded she laughed.

"So you're big _and_ bold," Arianne said, sounding impressed. "I half expected you to be a happy little bottom, broken and ridden into submission by your dragon queen. But I should have known better. Daenerys Targaryen wouldn't marry some docile pet."

"I'm a dragon too," Jon said. "I was raised as a man of the north, a bastard of Ned Stark, but I'm just as much a dragon as my lady wife." Daenerys grinned at the reminder. After Viserys died she'd thought she was the last dragon, but then she'd met Jon and learned she wasn't alone after all. She'd never be alone again.

As if to prove that he truly was a dragon, Jon shoved his hips forward and stuffed his cock into Arianne. Dany arched a brow; that was awfully hard for him to go right from the start. Even an experienced woman wouldn't have enjoyed that much, not without plenty of time to warm her up first.

"_Oh!_" Arianne moaned. "Fuck, that's big!" She didn't sound pained. It sounded like she was a bit overwhelmed by how large he was, but Dany couldn't hear any discomfort in her voice. Maybe she'd already been aroused; maybe the teasing she'd done had been enough to get her ready for Jon's sudden attack.

Jon pulled his hips back and went right back into Arianne again, giving her another thrust just as rough as the first one had been. She grunted, and her legs draped over the backs of his thighs.

"Oh, yeah, you're a fucking dragon!" Arianne groaned. "Fuck me, my king! Fuck me!"

Daenerys felt oddly smug as she watched and listened to how Jon's big cock was affecting Arianne. This was the final stop on their journey, she was the final member of the Chosen Seven who would provide the next generation of Targaryen princes and princesses, and he was making just as big an impression on her as he had the previous six.

Then Daenerys looked to the side, to the other half of the bed where a blonde-haired, blue-eyed vixen awaited her, and she decided it was time for her to stop focusing quite so much on what her husband was doing. She would be right there to see and hear when he pumped his seed into Arianne, but in the meantime she was going to have some fun of her own.

Tyene had a sweet and innocent face, but Daenerys knew better. She knew that the septa's daughter was every bit as wicked as any of the other Sand Snakes, and given how she'd walked into the bedchamber completely naked and without even a hint of shame or modesty about it, Dany felt quite sure that her wickedness would carry over into the bed as well.

Those blue eyes watched Daenerys closely as she climbed onto the bed and then on top of her. Dany took a moment to play with her cute breasts; not as large as Arianne's, but delightfully perky.

"Are you ready to serve your queen, Tyene?" she asked, lightly rubbing her thumbs across her nipples, which hardened in response.

"I am always ready to serve, Your Grace." Her voice was so gentle. Daenerys could imagine her duping gullible men into believing that she was a sweet, innocent little thing that needed protecting. She wasn't fooled, but she had nothing to fear from this Sand Snake. All of Dorne had answered her call when she came to Westeros, eager for the vengeance against the Lannisters that she promised them. Aside from the Starks, who were loyal to Jon primarily rather than her, she didn't think there was a kingdom happier to have the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne than Dorne. Arianne, and by extension the Sand Snakes, would do anything she required of them--including giving her pleasure while she watched her husband impregnate a princess.

"I'm glad to hear it." Dany straddled Tyene's head and lowered her pussy down onto that sweet, innocent-looking face. It was immediately obvious that not so innocent Tyene had done this before, because her tongue got to work right away. She licked Dany's royal cunt in a way that no first-timer would have ever been able to manage. Tyene used her lips and her tongue to pay homage to her queen, and Daenerys couldn't have been happier about it.

"Ready to serve indeed," Daenerys said. She wasn't going to merely sit there and let Tyene do all of the work though. She was the one in control here. She'd sat on Tyene's face rather than getting on her back and letting the Sand Snake dive in for a reason, and it was so she could do this however she pleased.

She rocked her hips, grinding her cunt against Tyene's face and holding onto her blonde hair as she made use of her willing servant. Tyene fell into her more passive role with grace, using her tongue and doing whatever she could to make Daenerys happy while letting the queen hump her.

"No need to just sit there," she said. "You do have hands, don't you?"

Tyene took that as the invitation to grope that it absolutely was. Her hands had been down by her sides but now she brought them up and began to fondle and squeeze her arse and hips. Daenerys grinned and continued to rock, grinding her cunt across Tyene's sweet face.

A loud scream of excitement caught her attention, and she looked over to see that Jon now had Arianne's legs pinned up near her ears. He was hammering his cock down into the Dornish princess, the _slap slap slap_ of his hips meeting her arse in close competition with the moans she let out every time he thrust against her. As enticing a sight as Arianne's curvaceous body made, bent as it was, it was the look in the eyes of the princess that interested Dany the most. She looked stunned, surprised in the best way possible, and it didn't take the intellect of Tyrion Lannister to figure out why. She was getting fucked harder than she'd expected, probably harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life.

Daenerys had a feeling Arianne wasn't used to being with men who would dare take charge and pound her like this. There weren't many people in the world who held more power than the princess of Dorne, after all. But now, possibly for the first time in her life, she was being fucked by a man who ranked above her. Jon had to bow his head to absolutely no one in the world, and she, his wife and queen, was the only one who could walk side by side with him.

It wasn't just his title, his crown or his wife that made Jon such a memorable lover though. Daenerys had known plenty of powerful men who couldn't hope to fuck a woman like Jon was fucking Arianne right now. His throne might have given him the confidence to manhandle the noble ladies of Westeros, but that he was physically able to do so was all him. He had been blessed with a magnificent cock, and he knew how to use it. Throughout this trip she'd seen him adapt to all sorts of situations, giving every member of the Chosen Seven whatever it was they seemed to need from him, whether it was a gentle touch or a rough fuck or something that swung back and forth.

Evidently he'd decided that what Arianne needed was a man who could not only keep up with her but pound every thought out of her head, and that's just what he was doing. All it took was one look into Arianne's face for Daenerys to know that this wasn't a fuck she was ever going to forget, and not just because she was about to be bred by her king. She would remember not only that Jon had put a child in her but that he'd given her the fuck of her life.

Sure that she would be hearing the telltale signs of Jon's orgasm in due time, Daenerys returned her attention to her own fun. Her hips had slowed in their rocking somewhat as she watched her husband fuck their Dornish Chosen, and Tyene had taken over and used her mouth more actively like she had at the beginning. Her service was appreciated, but Daenerys was ready to take over once again.

She humped the blonde Sand Snake's pretty face harder than before, rocking her hips back and forth with more of a sense of urgency now. She didn't want to miss Jon's orgasm and the possible conception of their child, and she had a feeling she'd need to work fast to beat him there. And she really, _really_ didn't want to have to stop. She wanted to squirt all over Tyene's face, and time was of the essence.

Tyene was deadly and not to be underestimated by just about anyone else, but for her queen she happily took it all. She'd offered her body up for her queen's use, and Daenerys was perfectly happy to take her up on it. She groaned and humped her hips faster as she felt the result of her effort rushing up. She was almost there; she was close, very close. It was only going to take a little bit more and then she would be there.

Dany bit her lip and whined as she hit her target; she nearly shouted but held herself back, not wanting to throw off Jon as he continued on towards his own orgasm.

"Fuck, that's hot." Apparently her effort to keep quiet had been useless because Jon was watching her anyway. She looked over at him and saw that his head was turned towards her, watching her climax even as he continued to drive his cock deep inside of Arianne. Daenerys moaned when she saw his attention on her.

"You're squirting all over her face, aren't you?" Jon asked. She smiled and nodded at him. "I bet she's going to be covered by the time you're done."

"She's covered as it is," Daenerys said.

That he was so interested in what she was doing with Tyene even as he fucked the gorgeous Dornish princess was oddly touching, but Dany didn't want him to lose sight of why they were here.

"Don't you have a princess to breed?" she asked. She'd stopped rocking her hips and her climax was ending, and now she was ready to watch her man finish Arianne off and give her his seed.

"Does that mean I can't take a moment to admire my gorgeous wife riding the face of a Sand Snake?" Jon asked. It was a fair question.

"Of course you can," she said, "but you've already taken your moment. Now it's time for you to take _her_." Then she smirked at him. "Besides, I have a feeling this won't be the last chance you'll have. It'll take you more than one try before we're sure you've planted our child inside of the princess, and after such a warm welcome I'm sure our Dornish hosts will be just as accommodating every single time."

She felt Tyene's face shift beneath her, and looked down to see the blonde nod her head as best she was able with her queen's pussy smothering it. Dany grinned at the confirmation. She didn't know how long they'd be in Dorne, but she knew she was going to have a great time.

Jon nodded at her, accepting what she was saying and getting back to work. He'd never really stopped fucking Arianne while watching or talking to Dany, but now he put his full attention on her. He drove his cock down into Arianne with aggressive, demanding thrusts, fucking her so hard that Daenerys could feel the bed shaking hard beneath them. She pulled away from Tyene's head and sat to the side on the bed, folding her legs underneath her and watching closely as Jon gave the Dornishwoman everything she could handle.

It wasn't quite the animalistic fucking that she'd seen at times between Jon and Arya (when they weren't making love, at least), but it was pretty damn rough in its own right. For some women such an aggressive fuck would have been uncomfortable, something they merely tolerated because they had no other choice. That wasn't the case for Arianne though. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for, whether she knew it or not. She'd been waiting to find a man who could fuck her like this, and now she'd found him.

Arianne hadn't said anything coherent in several minutes thanks to Jon's fucking, but now she'd been reduced to grunting mindlessly. She didn't need to verbalize what she was feeling for Daenerys to recognize her orgasm when it hit her though. Her face said it all. Dany had seen a look very similar to that one on more than one woman's face during their journey, and she'd probably made it herself plenty of times too. Just like every other member of the Chosen Seven, Arianne was cumming around her king's cock and she was cumming hard.

If she'd needed any further proof, Jon gave it to her with how he responded. He started fucking Arianne even more frantically, rocking the bed to the point that Dany nearly lost her balance. It wasn't going to be much longer now. Jon was just about ready to breed the seventh and final woman along their journey.

"Do it, Jon," Dany said. Her voice was quiet yet intense. "Six down, one to go. Give dear Princess Arianne your seed."

After a few more thrusts Jon did exactly that. He groaned, pressed his hips against Arianne's arse and held himself steady as he shot his seed inside of her. Dany watched it closely, not even allowing herself to blink. There was no way of knowing whether or not this would be the moment where Arianne was impregnated, but she didn't want to miss a second of it regardless.

"That's it," Dany said. She crawled over and moved around so she was on her knees behind her husband, and she ran her hands down his broad back. "Breed her, Jon," she whispered into his ear. "Breed her. Finish it off."

She was still rubbing his back and sticking to his side when he pulled his cock out of Arianne. The princess's legs flopped down onto the bed when he left her, and Dany got a brief look at the goofy, satiated, well-fucked grin on her face. As interesting as seeing Arianne Martell fucked into a cum-drunk mess was, Daenerys had eyes only for her husband at that moment.

Their eyes locked, and it was a more emotional moment than she'd expected it to be. Obviously they would never know whether or not Arianne had been impregnated on this night specifically, but it was more of a symbolic thing. He'd just fucked the final woman on their list, the princess who would give them their final child and complete their journey.

She wasn't sure whether she moved first or Jon did. All she knew was that their lips crashed together, his arms wrapped around her body and his tongue entered her mouth. Dany moaned and moved herself to straddle his lap, wanting to be as close to him as possible as they shared this moment. She didn't know what Arianne or Tyene thought about any of this, and honestly she couldn't have cared less. While she was grateful for their assistance, and she would absolutely be playing with Tyene again whenever Jon and Arianne coupled again, this moment wasn't about them. This was between her and her husband, her lover, her king.

"I love you," she said, breaking their kiss to look deeply into Jon's eyes.

"I love you too," he said back to her. It was a sweet moment, an expression of love between two people who were nearing the end of a journey that had been undertaken to provide heirs and prevent the realm from falling into war again after they were gone.

But it was also personal. Dany hadn't thought she would ever be a mother again, other than to her dragons, not since Mirri Maz Durr had cursed her. And while these children wouldn't be birthed by her, they would be hers. Hers and Jon's, and yes, their birth mothers would play a role in their lives as well if they wanted to. Their family was about to grow much larger, and Daenerys couldn't be happier about it. She kissed her husband deeply, struggling to believe how happy she felt.

And then it went from a sweet moment to, well, something else. Sitting in Jon's lap as she was, she had no problem feeling his cock swell up once again. It pressed against her arse and left no doubt about it; he was ready for more.

"Still haven't had enough after that?" she asked, grinning at him. She wiggled around in his lap, teasing him by rubbing her arse against his cock.

"Can you blame me, with a wife like you in my arms?" he asked. "I'm married to the sexiest woman in all of Westeros. It's a miracle I'm ever _not_ hard."

"That's true enough," Arianne said, amusement in her voice even through her breathless fatigue. "If I had a cock I'd want to stick it inside of you as often as possible."

Daenerys smiled, but she never pulled her eyes away from Jon. There would be more time to play with their Dornish hosts during their visit, and she hoped she and Arianne would be able to play together as well, but right now she simply wanted to be fucked by her husband.

"Well go ahead and use it," Daenerys said, looking at Jon and gyrating in his lap, wiggling her bottom against his cock. In terms of their goal and completing their journey it probably would have been prudent to have him stick his cock back into Arianne again for a second try at seeding her, but Dany felt like they could afford to spare at least one go. There would be plenty of erections for Arianne during their stay in Dorne; this one was Dany's.

Jon had never passed up on a chance to have sex with her and he didn't start now. He rolled her over onto her back, held her by the hips and slid his cock inside of her in one smooth motion. They'd done this often enough by now that it was second nature for them. He knew she was ready for him, knew how deep he could go right from the start. He could have, and often did fuck her much harder and deeper than he did now, but he seemed to think that this wasn't the time for a rough screw. It was an opinion she shared. He could fuck her brains out like he'd just done to Arianne some other time. Right now she wanted to simply enjoy being with her husband.

"It's so good," she said softly, smiling up at him as she enjoyed the feel of her husband's thick cock sliding back and forth inside of her. He pushed deep inside of her every time, but he didn't drive his hips into her with aggressive force. But he didn't exactly take it slow either. It was a perfect medium; hard enough to feel great, but soft enough that she wasn't being pushed to her limit. They could probably do this all night long if they really tried. That didn't sound like such a bad idea to Daenerys.

Movement to her left caught her attention. She'd been so absorbed in being with her husband that she'd nearly forgotten they weren't alone in the bed. Tyene crawled towards her from her left, and Arianne came around from the other side.

"Mind if we join in, Your Grace?" Arianne asked, looking not at Jon but at her. She thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"So long as you don't think you're getting his cock back inside of you right now," she said firmly. "This is my turn."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of trying to interrupt your time with your husband," Arianne said, shaking her head. "It was actually you I wanted to get to know a little better, my queen. I was hoping to pay you homage while your king fucks you."

"Is that so?" Dany was intrigued. Arianne nodded, and she looked at Tyene next. "And what about you?"

"I live to serve, Your Grace," the septa's daughter said, smiling gently. "I would be honored to help enhance your pleasure." 

"Then don't let me stop you," Dany said. Arianne smiled, leaned her head down and sucked Dany's breast into her mouth, and Tyene did the same on the other side. The two Dornishwomen worked together, licking and sucking on her nipples and squeezing her round breasts in their hands. They knew what they were doing; they didn't roughly paw at her tits or abuse her nipples. Their touch was a gentle caress, and their mouths were doing an excellent job of turning her on. Dany felt certain that this was far from the first time that Arianne and Tyene had played with a woman together, and she was happy to enjoy their attention.

She'd spent most of her journey across Westeros sitting off to the side and watching with rapt attention as her husband fucked one beautiful woman after another. She hadn't gone ignored, of course, and more than one woman had brought her in on the fun in some way, but ultimately it was all about her husband claiming each one of their Chosen Seven one after the other. That had been the entire point, of course; Jon was fathering the next generation of Targaryens, and she was there to watch it happen. But now she was the center of attention. It was all about her; Jon's full focus was on fucking her, and Arianne and Tyene were devoted to worshipping her breasts.

Daenerys hadn't had any complaint about the way their trip had gone, but she was quite happy to be the center of attention now. Between her husband's cock and the affection of a sexy Dornish girl on either breast, Dany had rarely felt more like a queen in bed than she did just then.

\--

Jon Targaryen couldn't stop smiling.

He'd never thought to become a father, first because he was a sworn man of the Night's Watch and later because the woman he'd fallen for had told him with absolute certainty that she was barren. Thus, the scene around him with a wondrous gift.

He loved his children equally; all eight of them. (Sansa had given them twins, a boy and a girl.) Young Eddard took more after his Uncle Bran; he'd never met a nook or cranny of the Red Keep that he didn't want to explore. He was going to be quite the adventurer when he got older. As for Catelyn Targaryen, she was every bit the prim and proper lady that her mother was. She so reminded Jon of the Sansa he'd known when he was a boy that there was a pang in his chest at times as he thought back on those days, and on the family and friends they'd lost along the way. But then she would smile that sweet smile, and it was impossible for him to dwell on what he'd lost when he looked at all that he'd gained.

Urras Targaryen might not have been a true Ironborn like his mother Asha, but he did show a fascination with the sea and with ships. Should one of their other children be chosen to inherit the throne, Urras would be a fine choice for Master of Ships.

Jorah Targaryen, son of Myranda Royce, was proving to be a voracious reader. He was reading at a level well beyond any of his siblings, and before long Jon was sure he'd ask to read the books in his study. The boy had a fascination with learning that reminded Jon of his old friend Samwell Tarly, and he might make a great maester when he grew up.

Rhaenys Targaryen had the same lovely golden hair as her mother Myrcella, and also shared her sweet disposition. She was a caring soul, always checking on her siblings and her parents and brightening their day simply by being around them. He hadn't really spent much time around Myrcella when she was younger, but based on how Sansa and Tyrion described her she seemed to be her spitting image in personality just as much as in appearance.

Olenna Targaryen was the embodiment of a proper princess, at least on the surface. Those who knew her saw through the ruse though. She was always into some sort of mischief or another. There was no malice in it though; while she did get on her siblings' nerves sometimes, they were never upset with her for long. She was a girl of many layers, and underneath the mischief maker there was a kind-hearted soul who often accompanied her birth mother Margaery out into the city to greet the smallfolk, and Jon was confident she would continue to do so as an adult. She and Catelyn were the best of friends, always gossiping and giggling together.

Robb Targaryen looked little like his namesake, but he was at least as talented with a sword in his hand as Jon's half-brother (or who he'd believed was his half-brother at least.) The boy was a natural-born fighter, possessing both a strong body and an aptitude for fighting, always begging Jon to practice with him. He possessed all of Arya's ferocity, and appeared like he was going to have far more strength to call upon than the woman who had birthed him (and who always encouraged him in his swordplay.) They were working hard to make sure his sword was pointed in the right direction though. They were trying to build a peaceful realm, a Westeros without the fighting and bloodshed they'd grown up in. Hopefully Robb would serve more as a shield rather than a sword; someone who would be able to win a fight if pressed into one, but would not go seeking one.

Oberyn Targaryen took after his birth mother, looking like every bit a Dornish prince. He seemed to have much of the Red Viper's charisma as well, based on the stories Jon had heard of the man, though Jon wasn't sure if he wanted his son to inherit some of the deceased Dornish prince's _other_ traits. He was quite the charmer, that was for sure, and he would probably inspire great loyalty in his subjects.

There were bits of their birth mothers in all of them, signs of where they'd come from, but the influence of Daenerys was there as well. She might not have birthed them but she was their mother all the same, and all eight of them were raised as Targaryens, though Daenerys had different ideas on what that meant than many of her ancestors had. She wanted her children to be benevolent and kind. She'd seen enough of oppression in her lifetime, and she wanted to forge a better world. They were still children of the dragon, of course, and were being taught to stand up for themselves if necessary. It wouldn't all be smooth; there were always schemers and social climbers looking to cause chaos. But Jon and Daenerys were doing their best to build a better Westeros, and it would be up to their children to continue their work. 

Dany loved all eight of them every bit as much as she would have had they come out of her; they were her children, her little dragons. And they maintained close bonds with all of their Chosen Seven too; some closer than others. (Margaery and Myrcella had moved to King's Landing permanently and become regular companions in bed, and Sansa and Arya's visits were always memorable.)

But at the heart of it all was his queen. Daenerys was his love, his light, and he couldn't have asked for a better companion to spend his life with.

He'd risen high, from a supposed bastard son of Eddard Stark to the king of Westeros and husband to the Mother of Dragons, and now proud father to eight beautiful children.

"Your Grace?"

Jon looked up to see Margaery's head poking into the door of his study, smiling at him in an oh so familiar way. He felt himself responding to it instantly; he recognized that look, and he knew what would come next.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked, setting his book down and closing it. He wouldn't be opening it up again for the rest of the day, of that he was sure.

"Since our beloved queen is away on a visit to Dorne, we thought we might keep you company."

"We?" he said.

Margarey stepped into the room, and Myrcella followed in behind her, a sweet smile on her face.

"We," Margarey repeated. She dropped to her knees and began to undo Jon's breeches as Myrcella closed and bolted the door behind them. By the time Margarey had his cock out and began to lick it, Myrcella's gown was pulled down below her lovely breasts.

It had been an interesting road, but life was good for Jon Targaryen. Even when his wife was away, he was never truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
